The 2nd Hidden Princess
by yuki973
Summary: Tsuki was found alone in the snow when she was 4 yrs old. But she can't remember anything past that important day. Who is she really and what is she meant to do?
1. Prologue

Blood

Fangs

Tenderness

Full Moon

A 4 year old girl sat in the snow, the full moon giving her the view of the surroundings around her. An old man approaches asking, 'Are you lost, little girl?' Seeing no reaction, he revealed his fangs and asked, 'May I drink your blood?' His cold hands trapped the girl's head as his fangs got closer to her neck. A small whimpering noise could be heard from the young girl, but he ignored it. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, killing the vampire, spreading the blood and dust on the newly fallen snow. A young man and woman ran up to her. 'She's okay.' The woman said to the man. 'Why are you here by yourself?' the man asked. Tears slowly ran from her eyes as she trembled. Seeing this, the woman brought her arms round the small girl, saying comforting words like 'It's going to be alright. You're safe.'

That little girl was me.

If Sayuri and Haku Kiryu didn't save me, I would have been dead.

My name is Tsuki. Tsuki Kiryu.


	2. Chapter 1

'It is pass curfew, please return to your dorms!' I yelled out at all the Day Class girls. They push, trying to get pass me but I wouldn't let them. I looked around and check on the others. Yuki seemed like she was struggling and Zero was just standing there, keeping the girls behind an invisible line. Soon, I heard the gates of the Moon Dormitory open. The sounds of squeals began as the Night Class came walking out from their dorms.

Yuki, Zero and I are guardians. As guardians, we protect the secret of the Night Class. The secret that the entire Night Class were vampires.

Aido yells out, 'Good morning ladies! Still as pretty as ever, I see!' _Morning?_ I saw Yuki get knocked over by the waves of Night Class fangirls rushed towards Aido. Kaname came over to help Yuki up. 'I've known for a long time that she liked Kaname.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zero stroke his neck. _Oh no, not now_. He saw me staring and I mouthed, 'Are you ok?' He just shook his head and saved Yuki from Kaname. I sighed. _What did he have against Kaname? I know he's a __**pureblood**__. But wait...I forgot. Zero hates __**all types**__ of vampire._ Sure I hated vampires for what happened in the past but Kaname wasn't the reason for that event.

I quickly pushed my silver bangs from my eyes and was there just in time to see Yuki pound Zero up for being late..._again._ And hear the loud yelling of Zero scaring off the Day Class girls. Again.

XxXxXxXxX In the Chairman's Office

'**This is ridiculous!** How can you possibly expect just the **three** of us to guard the **whole** bunch of those **blood suckers** AND deal with those **screaming idiots**! Mr CHAIRMAN!' yelled Zero. The chairman looked incredibly calm, sitting with his cup of tea, wrapped in layers of clothes. He seemed to be oblivious to the screaming person in front of him. Sipping his tea, he replies 'I admit that it is difficult to deal with it every night. Thanks for your hard work.' 'So find someone else to help me before the whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless!' he said pointing at Yuki. 'I'm not taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!' she retorted, her hand curled into a fist.

I was leaning on the wall and this argument was giving me a headache. I stared out the window, ignoring the discussion. The next thing I knew, Zero had walked out the door, the Headmaster's desk was broken and Yuki had jumped out of the window. I finally got off the wall and said, 'I really need to talk to you about something'


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, Yuki here!**

**I'm sorry if my chapters are really short. I had already posted them on quizilla until that died and wanted to continue the story. It looked long on quizilla but I guess it looks short here.**

**I'm sorry if its really short but if you have a suggestion to help solve my problem, I'll be willing to try it!**

**yuki~~

* * *

**

'Cross!' 'Cross!' The teacher looked up and said, 'Good grief. Nothing wakes that girl up.' 'Kiryu!' *silence* 'Okay, then the other Kiryu' 'Teacher, Kiryu is also asleep' said a student in his class. The teacher sighed. 'The three of them do this all the time! What on earth are the up to! Supplementary Classes for all of them!'

Yuki woke up with a loud yawn, causing her elbow to hit my head and wake me up. 'Ouch' 'Not Supplementary Classes again!' she groaned. 'It's your fault for staying out all night and sleeping all day. That's something a vampire would do.' I felt my body tense as Yuki's face changed to shock and she quietly asked, 'You don't really believe in vampires do you?' Yori replied, 'Of course not. I was kidding'

Yuki quickly said as Yori stood up, 'Ah…Hey! Will you do supplementary classes with me today? Please Yori! It sucks doing it with that jerk and Tsuki is always done really fast.' Yori replied, 'No way. Anyway I thought you guys were friends.' Yuki exclaimed, 'As if!' I put my head back on my arms. Might as well get a little bit more sleep while they were arguing. The last thing I heard was 'Zero is flakey, bad-tempered and he's always so gloomy it's depressing….'

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yuki and Zero were standing on the roof of the building, where they **should** be discussing where they were patrolling. I was in the school building and after seeing everything was fine, I quickly walked into the Headmaster's office. I open the door and poked my head around and he motioned me to come in. 'I have what you requested.' I walked in and he passed me a small red box with the Cross Academy symbol on it. With a nod of my head, I walked out.

I could smell blood. Running out of the school building, I used my nose to find the source. I was out in the courtyard and I saw Aidou with Yuki's hand by his mouth and Zero's Bloody Rose gun by his head. I saw the signs that he was going to fire so I ran, pulling his arms up before he killed Aidou.

Yuki was released as Aidou covered his ears and cowered. 'Idiot! Why did you shoot?' But what Yuki couldn't see was the look on his face. His face showed anger, like the night my foster parents died. I could see he was worried about losing someone else close to him.

Yuki is like a sister to us. She too lost her memory at the age of five. Although she is a year older than I am, I'm in her class and we are close friends. And she helped Zero forget…

I was jolted out of my thought as I heard a new voice. Looking up, I saw it was Kaname. 'It was made to kill creatures like _**us**_.' Grabbing Aidou's collar, he continued, 'Well then. I'll take care of these fools. The Headmaster will need a full report. Is that okay, Kiryu?' Zero just lowered his head and said, 'Just get them out of my sight.'

The rest of the conversation was lost as I was focusing on Zero. Living with him for as long as I can remember, I can read how he's feeling by his body language. _Looks like I might need to visit the Guys Dorm again and talk it out with Zero_. Zero tied up Yuki's hand wound and we resumed patrol.

_I hope Zero is okay…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been so long...I had to stop distracting myself to study for some major exams. I'll try to update more often. And thank you to all the people reading and reviewing my story.**

**~yuki973

* * *

**

Yuki and I were in the Headmaster's bathroom. She had the hairdryer while I had my damp towel over my wet hair and my toothbrush in my mouth. *SLAM* I saw in the mirror that Zero had just walked in. I continued to brush my teeth as the other two argued. 'What are you doing in here?' she yelled. He yelled back, 'Bite Me! The dorm showers are closed until dawn!' I rolled my eyes. Zero took off his shirt and said, 'It's not that I'd want you to look at you anyway.' Picking up the bar of soap, Yuki chucked it. 'Don't just come in and start stripping! Tsuki and I are still girls!' I spit out the foam from my mouth and started rinsing. Yuki stared at Zero with the evil eyes and said, 'You're thinking 'No, you're not!', didn't you? I can read your mind, jerk.'

'Yuki, I still need to use the hairdryer, you know.' She turned back to the mirror and continued to dry her hair as I started to rub mine with my towel. Zero leaned over her and sniffed. Yuki just cringed and said 'What?' As they talked I just realised something. Yuki was at least a head shorter than Zero. _If you add another head, she'll be just as tall as him._ I giggled and Zero and Yuki looked at me, with looks questioning my giggle. I just positioned my hand above my head and said, 'Look in the mirror.' I quickly sat up on the bathroom counter and steamed up the mirror above Yuki's head and drew in a finger face. 'Now Yuki is as tall as you, Zero!' I said with a small giggle.

Now Yuki and Zero were laughing. 'What? It wasn't that funny?' Yuki just pointed to her hair, the other hand clutching her stomach while she was laughing. I jumped off the counter and looked in the mirror. The towel had slipped off to reveal my hair, still messy from trying to rub it dry, looked like an oversize poodle.

We all laughed at my funny hair until I got my hands on a brush and brushed it out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

By the time I had heard the shower water finish running, Yuki was in the Girl's Dorm asleep. I sat outside of the Headmaster's Bathroom, waiting for Zero. I could hear him gasping, which is never a good sign. I quickly opened the door to see him sitting on the floor all tense. His hand was around his throat. I kneeled in front of him and I put my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to focus on me. 'Zero, calm down.' I kept repeating that until he was finally still. He was still gasping but he seemed in control. 'Zero?' He looked at me with a look of distress, sadness and fear on his face. Since he was dressed, I helped him up and took his hand in mine. In my other hand was Zero's uniform.

As we headed to the Sun Dorms, I saw the Headmaster looking out the window. Ours eyes met but I turned away quickly. I had to be careful. It seems he would have a fit any time.

We finally made it to his dorm. I rummaged through his pockets and found his key. I slipped it through the key hole and twisted the knob, opening the door. I lead Zero into his room and made him sit on his bed. His breathing was calm but his face was still twisted by the fear. 'Zero? Are you alright?', I asked softly. He didn't answer so I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel the shivers as he sat there. Soon his arms wrapped around mine, as if that was keeping him sane.

After a short while, he said, 'Tsuki, I'm fine now. Thank you.' I leaned back, releasing him. I looked as his face. It was a look of loneliness. I sat down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. 'You know I'll always be with you right?' He looked down at me with a slight look of comfort. 'That's what siblings are for. Now smile.' I lifted my hand and placed it around his mouth, trying to stretch it into a smile. He just pulled it off and smiled, for real.

'Do you realise what we're becoming?' he asked. I looked up nodding and I added, 'But is it necessarily bad? You could still protect Yuki as a vampire. Just as long we don't become Level E.' His head turned away as I said Level E. I cupped his face and turned it back so he was looking at me and I whispered, 'And we won't' Giving him a small kiss on the cheek, I stood up and waved. Then I opened his window and jumped into the window in the next building – my room.

As I pulled up the covers over myself, I just hoped that Zero was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 4

This morning I woke up and prepared for the day. Before I brushed my teeth, I filled three cups of water and got my red box and pulled three tablets out. I placed them in the water and watched as the water turned red. I drank all three, although it felt uncomfortable, making sure that I would be prepared. I checked my uniform, pulling my silver hair up into a ponytail. Straightening up my uniform, I walked out of my dorm towards class. I knew there will be a huge fuss today. Because today was Valentine's Day.

I already had three packages of handmade chocolates in my pocket. I walked out into the courtyard and saw a flock of Day Class girls standing in front of the Moon Dorm gates. I ran and saw Yuki on the wall, trying to keep the girls under control. I managed to make it to the gates and started yelling, 'Classes are starting now! Please go to your classrooms NOW!' I noticed a girl on another girl's shoulders, trying to deliver her chocolates. I heard Yuki yell out, 'Hey you! Get down from there!' The girl accidentally shifted her weight and started falling backwards. I pushed my way through the crowd of girls, hoping to make it in time. But Zero beat me to it. He caught her in his arms, bridal style. 'Hooray! Go Zero!' Yuki shouted. I smiled. Zero glared at the rest of the girls and said, 'I've told you a thousand times now. Members of the Night Class do not leave the Moon Dorms during daylight hours. If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait till dusk. Come back when the Day and Night Class change over. If any of you try to pull a stunt like that again…I'll personally make sure that you're suspended each year on Valentine's Day until you graduate.'

I sighed. On Valentine's Day, Zero never got chocolates from anyone besides me because he always acted so cold to all the other girls and Yuki's chocolates….well, let's say cooking and Yuki don't mix.

I heard all the girls' mumbling, saying it was unfair and Zero was just being cruel. _Little did they know the horrors of the people behind these gates_. The Day Class girls returned to their classrooms while Yuki climbed down from the wall. Yuki touched Zero's shoulder and said, 'So once again, you started off Valentine's Day as an enemy of all womankind….You do realise that you just killed any chance of getting chocolates, right?' Zero turned to face Yuki, a small evil glare showing and said, 'What should I have said. After all, my duty as a guardian is to prevent the Day Class students from ever finding out what the Night Class really is.' I nodded and Yuki said, 'Yeah. We have to be extra careful tonight.'

As I walked behind the chatting friends, I couldn't help but smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Chairman's Office

'But there is an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the Night Class's true identity. For that reason, I expect the 3 of you to be even more diligent than ever. **You are, after all, the school guardians!**' I just nodded in response as Yuki raised her hand and said, 'Yes, Sir!', while Zero sighed and said, 'That's why I said we should just ban it…' 'Wouldn't that just inspire a riot? It's best to give them an outlet', the Chairman replied. And then with stars in the background, he said, 'And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable … such dear little creatures … I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans.' While he was having his little speech, I was shaking my hands thinking, 'Don't… do… that' I could already feel the aura of hate coming off from Zero.

I turned to look at him. He was glaring at him with evil eyes. While Yuki, standing behind him said in that evil sounding voice of hers, 'Don't Praise Those Vermin Scum To My Face.' Then she said in her normal voice, 'That's what Zero is thinking.' The Chairman sighed.

The Chairman stood up and faced the window behind his desk. He stared out with a sad look on his face. 'Well…I understand that vampires have been enemies of humans for some centuries now. But there are still some memories who wish to co-exist with us peacefully…it's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our 2 races', he explained. 'Kiryuu.' Zero looked up slightly. 'Even though you may think it's impossible now… someday, I want you to understand that.' I watched as Zero looked away. 'That's impossible. The past can never be erased.' As he said that, I could see the images of our dead family, on the floor, bleeding. And that woman.

'And you believe that because they're beasts in human form…who drink human blood?' All those memories of that night flashed in my mind, tears pricking my eyes. I quickly brought up my sleeve and wiped away the tears that threaten to fall down my face. _Mother… Father… Ichiru…_ _They're gone, forever_…

Suddenly, Yuki waved her arms around and started saying things like 'uh' and 'umm' and suddenly jumped on the desk. Holding out a small package, she said, 'Here, for you, Chair-… Father! Happy Valentine's Day!' And then she threw back a small piece of paper to Zero and called out, 'And this is for you Zero! As always!' Soon the Chairman went all hyper and started saying 'Yaaay! Twenty Coupons for Yuuki's shoulder massages!' While Zero looked at the paper with a straight face, 'One slave coupon.' He stared at Yuki and said, 'It's exactly the same thing you gave us back when you were in primary school.' Yuki looked angry and said loudly, 'SO SUE ME!'

Then I remembered I had chocolates. 'My turn! My turn!' All the others looked at me as I scrambled to grab two boxes out of my pocket. 'Here you go, Chairman!' I tossed one of the boxes at him. He caught it and… he dropped it. 'Ooops! Sorry Chairman!' I turned to face Zero, preparing to throw him his box. 'Now, ready Zero. Catch!' And the box of chocolates went flying in the air. Zero caught it and made a small smile.

Then Yuki looked at the clock in the Chairman's office and saw the time. Grabbing my wrist in one hand and Zero's in the other, she called out, 'Come on, we're going! First period is starting!' As I looked back at the Chairman, he was hugging the box of chocolates and coupons. I smiled at his childishness.

And Zero looked happy too. And that's a good thing.


	6. Chapter 5

We walked along the corridor, Yuki still dragging me and Zero. I couldn't see her face, but I've known her so long that I knew she was feeling confused. 'Why..' she said quietly. 'What?' Zero asked. 'No… nothing…' I moved myself so that I was standing beside Yuki. 'Yuki, are you okay?' But she didn't hear me. She must have been thinking of something very carefully.

I quickly glanced back at Zero. _Oh no. Not now._ He quickly pulled his arm back and he put his hand over his eyes. 'Oh…sorry. I didn't realise that I was still holding on to you.' I watched as Zero's hand moved to his neck. Our eyes met for a brief second, before he quickly turned his head and looked at the floor. 'It's fine.' Yuki looked confused once again. We started off for the classroom again. This time we walked side by side: wall, me, Yuki then Zero.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of pain over my head. I felt dizzy and fell on the wall. Then an image. It was only there for a few seconds but it was there. Soon the pain cleared and I saw Zero and Yuki looking at me with worry in their eyes. Zero was supporting my weight. I quickly stood up. 'Are you okay?' Yuki asked. I nodded and just said, 'The noise from the fangirls just had a really slow reaction to my head. I'm okay.'

_That boy in my mind… he looked just like…. Kaname._

XxXxXxXxXxX

We managed to make it to class on time. I kept my eye on Zero, who was looking at the board and the teacher. Grabbing a spare sheet of paper, I wrote:

_Hey, I brought it. Make sure Zero doesn't see it. I'll pass it under the table and put it in your pocket, okay?_

I passed the note to Yuki and read it quickly. She placed her textbook on top of the note and put her hands underneath the table. Taking one more glance at Zero, I quickly took out the third box of chocolate that I had in my pocket out and passed it to Yuki. I saw her smiling as she felt the parcel and quickly stashed it into her own pocket. She pulled out the note and scribbled:

_Thanks. Hey can we talk in your room tonight? Kinda like sister to sister talk?_

I read it and stuffed it underneath the table and nodded. I watched the board, not noticing the sad smile that Zero had on behind me.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yuki yawned, stretching her arms and bonking my head **again**. This is becoming an everyday thing and I rubbed my head, hoping a bump won't come up from where she hit me. And the really weird thing is she never notices that she hits me. I sighed.

'Aah! Only one more lesson after this!' she said. Yori stated, 'Everyone's getting restless.' 'You got that right,' I said. You could hear all the girls asking each other for ribbons to beautify their parcels and who they were giving it to.

Yuki turned to look at Yori. 'Aren't you giving chocolates to anyone, Yori?' Yori only sighed, saying, 'Nah, I can't be bothered.' 'Not even for the Night Class?' Yuki asked. Yori replied, 'To be honest, I prefer the Day Class to the Night Class.' Then she asked, 'What about you?' I saw Yuki tense. _Oh no, Zero is going to find out about this. I forgot that Yuki is a sucky liar._ I mentally slapped my forehead. She said, 'Uh, I'm not either' But Yori exclaimed, 'I can see the ribbon Yuuki.' Her face went slightly depressed, 'Well, the truth is…I had to get Tsuki to make it for me. When I tried to make it myself, it was a complete disaster. It's so humiliating. I'm the only one in the class who's that lame.'

Yori asked, 'So? Who are you giving it to? **I mean, it's obviously not for the guy glaring daggers from behind us…**'

You could see the anime cross on Zero's head and the creepy aura behind him. 'You're a prefect for crying out loud… are you seriously going to give it to him? And you helped her Tsuki?' Gosh, creepy.

XxXxXxXxXxX Dusk

All the stands were set up and I was amased by the number of girls who came to participate for this event. Yuki was running around with her whistle, yelling, 'OKAY, OKAY,OKAY! Get in Line! Get in Line! You there! I saw that! Get back in your place!' I stood with Zero and laughed. He looked at me with the look that said, 'Why are you laughing' I just said, 'Yuki always has endless energy.' He smiled and nodded in agreement.

It's great to see Zero smiling. Ever since that day, Zero rarely smiled. I lost Ichiru that day, I won't lose Zero as well.

Let the crazy fangirl parade begin!


	7. Chapter 6

I watched as all the girls gave their Valentine's chocolate to the Night Class as they walked towards the school. The girls cheered as they walked by. The high-pitched shriek started to give me a headache.

Aido was on a high, Kaname was being nice and sincere, Shiki and Akatsuki looked bored out of their minds and Ichijo was friendly. I turned my head to look back at the Moon Dormitory. _These people….they seem nice now. Maybe…just maybe we could live together like the Chairman said._ I watched Yuki out of the corner of my eye as I "supervised" the chocolate giving.

'Are you giving anyone a Valentine's chocolate?' I turned around to find Zero looking at me. I gave him a small hug and tapped his cheek softly. 'I already told you, silly. I will only give a chocolate to my family and the one that I will find is the right guy for me.' I smiled but it quickly ended. I had spotted Aidou trying to get the blood out of another Day Class Girl.

'Talk to you later!' I called out as I ran to break them up. I then pulled Aidou away by the ear and looked at him sternly. He glared back and said, 'What do you want, Tsuki-chan?' I smiled evily and started walking away. His face changed to confusion and slowly turned to anger as he saw that I had one of his precious boxes of chocolate was bouncing in my hand. He ran after me, yelling, 'I **need** that box of chocolates! I **will** not lose to Akatsuki!' I turned back to face him and said, 'Chocolates and feelings. Nothing else.' Then I placed the box back into his hands and pat him on the head. 'Now go ahead and be a good boy.' As he walked off, I shook my head. Even though he may be hundreds of years older than me, he was just like a child.

I went back to monitor the chocolate giving. All seemed fine until Yuki fell over. Her box of chocolates rolled out of her pocket and landed flat on her face. _Ouch…that's going to hurt…_Then I saw the most astonishing thing. Zero **actually** helped Yuki pick up her box of chocolates and threw it to Kaname! I felt my mouth open wide. Then I heard Kuran say 'I accept. Thank you Yuki.' My face became happy as I saw a bright blush appear on Yuki's face.

But once Kaname was gone…

'**HOW DARE YOU JUST GIVE IT TO KANAME LIKE THAT! I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!**' yelled Yuki, her fists punching out at Zero. The anime crosses appeared on Zero's head and he yelled back, 'You were going to wimp out! I saw you! OWW!' She stopped, then turned her head back and pouted, 'Because he probably didn't want it anyway…' I noticed a slight sadness in her voice. 'He belongs with the Night Class. I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like. The world that he lives in… the things that he sees… He's so different from me…' But as she said that, my head moved in the direction of the Night Class students, I saw that Kaname had given away all his chocolates… except one. He held Yuki's chocolate close to his lips.

I smirked. _He likes her too…_

But when I looked back, Yuki had gone to get Aidou away from another Day Class girl and Zero had disappeared completely. _Aidou really has a one-track mind, doesn't he?_

Realising what might of happened,I quickly ran by the school building and ran up to the Chairman's office. I opened the door with a great force, still panting. 'Is Zero okay?' I looked at the Chairman and followed his gaze to the corner of the room. I rushed over and kneeled in front of him. I just noticed that there was water and glass all over the floor. 'Zero, are you okay?' He looked at me sadly and nodded. 'Oh, Zero!' I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. I saw the glass. I saw the water.I knew what Zero had done. He was in so much pain and he was still resisting? A few tears escaped my eyes as my hug became tighter.

A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see the Headmaster. His hand gently went up to my eyes and wiped the tears from my eyes. 'I'll take care of him for now. I think Yuki needs your help, though.' I nodded and stood up. Zero looked up at me and his eyes were so sad. His sadness fell on me. I hated seeing him sad, before and now. 'I'll see you soon.' And with a small wave, I jumped out of the window. As I felt the wind blowing through my hair, I couldn't help but hear Yuki's words echo in my head. _But he's so different to me…_ And we were just like him.

'Yuki! I'm back. Sorry!' I ran towards her as fast as I can and helped to control the Day Class girls. It took another hour to shove them back to their dorms. And another 20 minutes to pack up the stalls and go update the Chairman. The Chairman decided to let us off that evening and he would go out patroling. I looked at him with a thankful look and grabbed my pyjamas. 'Yuki, I'm going to the Guest bathroom. Meet you in my room?' She nodded and headed towards the Chairman's bathroom.

As I turned the hot water on and let the water pour over my head, I thought: _Zero didn't look good today. How much longer will he last before he breaks?_


	8. Chapter 7

I waited for a long time in my room, waiting for Yuki. I looked out of my window and saw that Zero was missing as well. _Hope you're alright, Zero…_ Then I heard the door open in Zero's room. I turned around and saw Zero dragging himself to bed. I felt worried and quickly jumped into his room. He had managed to get into bed and fall asleep. _Maybe sleeping eases the pain._ I gently pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead. I looked at him, still worried about what he was doing. Stroking his hair, I smiled as I watched his sleeping figure looking so relaxed. 'Goodnight, Zero-onisan.' I quietly jumped back to my room and shut the window.

Yuki was already there. 'Is Zero okay?' she asked. I nodded, clearly seeing the worry in her eyes. I saw her relax. Sitting next to her on my bed, I asked, 'What did you want to talk about?'

I watched her as she lowered her head. 'Our memories…do you think its some coincidence? Or are we linked? Both of us, not remembering what happened 10 years ago?' We had discovered that we lost our memories around the same time, wondering if we were connected. And the fact that we looked alike. We had this conversation constantly.

'Well, if we are, I'd be really happy.' I leaned my head on the wall as Yuki looked at me. 'My two closest friends would become my family. I would have you _and _Zero.' Yuki smiled and nodded. 'That's true. But I'm scared. What if your memories or my memories…what if the past is something really bad?' Even though I was younger, I seemed to be the one comforting her. Sure, I was scared, but I tried not to think about it. I tended to think about other stuff, like having the best in life, and tried to forget that I was the girl who had lost her memories.

'Well, if its bad, its bad. We really can't do much about it. But its part of us and theres nothing we can do to change that, right?' I turned my head to face her. She looked at me and smiled. 'Thanks Tsuki.' I just shook my head. 'No problem. Anyway, I wanted to ask, how much do you like Kaname?' Yuki's cheeks became a bright red as she blushed.

She pulled up into a small ball, her arms around her legs and said, 'I love him, but he's different. The way he is and what he is…He's everything I want, but I will never get the chance to have my love returned. He saved me from a vampire 10 years ago. The chocolate I gave, to him it probably meant nothing.' She turned her head slightly, her eyes looking at me with confusion. My eyebrows were raised and a smile daned on my face. 'Oh really? Is that what you really think?' I sat up and kneeled next to her. I whispered in her ear, 'You didn't see what Kaname-senpai did with your box of chocolates.' I leaned back, waiting for her reaction. 'He threw it out, didn't he?' she wailed. o.O _God she's slow._ I shook my head and said softly, 'He gave away all of his other chocolates and kept yours!' Her face lit up when she heard that.

She then tackled me on the bed, letting out giggles. We fought around playfully, until at last we were both lying on the bed, laughing. 'That was so much fun! We should do this more often!' We slowly sat up and then Yuki poked me. 'What?' She kneeled on the bed and looked at my hair. 'You're going to need to touch up your hair soon. I can see specks of brown coming through.'

Yes, I dyed my hair silver. That was because when I first arrived, the Chairman kept mixing Yuki and me up, so I decided to dye my hair silver. I felt that if I dyed my hair silver, it made me closer to Zero. I fingered my long hair between my fingers and decided, 'I'll fix it up tommorrow.' My glance lifted from my hair to the digital clock sitting on my table. 'Yuki, it's 2 in the morning. We should get to bed now.' We said our good nights, and I snuggled under the warm covers. _Heavenly…_Before I knew it, my tired eyes shut drifting me off to dreamland. Or so I thought.

DreamXxXxXxX

_A boy around the age of 8 looked out a window. He had brown hair and eyes. He looked a lot like Kaname, but it wasn't him. The boy sighed as he looked out at the falling turned back to look at another boy. It was Kaname._

I woke up suddenly. Although it seemed like a short dream, it was now 3:20 in the morning. Turning on the light, I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and began to draw. I was a good artist, having the ability to make things look real. My hand moved across the paper, the boy in my mind becoming alive. I couldn't stop drawing and after about 15 minutes, the boy was done. I held up the drawing up to the light, thinking: _Who is this person? And why know? And what does he mean to me?_ No, I couldn't tell Yuki or Zero. They would worry and they already have enough things of their own to worry about.

This will be my little secret.

I stared at the picture, the questions running through my mind. I hadn't noticed that the hours had passed by and I jumped up a metre when my alarm went off.

_Who is this person? And what does he mean to me?_


	9. Chapter 8

As I rubbed my eyes, I realise what day it was today. The memories flooded my mind without my permission. My hand instinctively moved to the side of my neck.

Flashback~~

_I had gone off while everyone wasn't looking. Mother had told us to get ready to move but I couldn't leave my pet turtle. She lived in a small pond behind the house. As I stroked the small turtle's head, I felt happy. But I suddenly smelt blood. My eyes widened in fright._

_I quickly ran in the direction of the blood, back to the house, only to see my parents parents that were so kind and willing to take me in andjoin their family. I tried putting my hands over my ears as the wind seemed to tease me, repeating one single word, _'Suffering._' But my hands diobeyed. While I was paralysed with shock, a woman… no a vampire stood behind me. I gasped as she pulled down the collar of my jacket and positioned her fangs beside my neck. I had just realised that Zero was on the floor, bleeding from his neck. _'No! Leave her alone!'_ Suddenly, her fangs dug deep into my skin. I felt my blood being sucked out as she drank. It was a strange sensation but her fangs were inside my body.I prayed that she would let me go. Then, she pulled out and dropped me. I fell to the ground, blood gushing out of the wound in my neck. My eyes showed anger, confusion and pain. My breathing became laboured._

_She kneeled beside me and whispered, _'It's painful,isn't it? Are you scared? Your parents hunted down every one of my beloved brethren. This is my revenge.' _She then stood up, bringing a hankerchief to her lips and said, _'Since members of the Kiryuu family are infamous vampire hunterers, this is my privilege as a pureblood.'

My head hurt after the memories began to tune down. It was strange that she would prey on me, although I was a Kiryuu by name but not by blood. I quickly got dressed and put Venatrix on my leg. Venatrix was the sister weapon to the Artemis. I preferred my katana, but it was harder to carry around. It hung in my wardrobe. I decided I would bring my tablets and a small bottle of water instead of drinking it all in the morning. It was just too uncomfortable. I put on my gloves and headed off to class.

XxXxXxX

Class = a Perfect Time to nap ^^

XxXxXxX

I quickly finished my Supplementary Class work and headed out to my Guardian Duties. I was always the first to leave, but I noticed that Zero was paler today. I headed out to the Moon Dormitaory gate. Yuki joined me soon after but Zero didn't come at all. _Where is he? Is he okay?_ Today would mark the fourth year… and I was worried. The crossover was done after scaring all the Day Class students with a baseball bat I had found. But as the Night Class walked out, I noticed that Kaname-senpai and Ruka-senpai weren't among them.

After 2 minutes of discussion, I set out for my rounds around the school grounds. Yuki chose to go around the school building. I walked around and found nothing suspicious. I sat down at the fountain, my head in my hands. The signs are clear. Zero is definitely going to transform soon. But when? I sighed. It was hard trying to keep Zero safe _as well_ _as_ the people around him. Then I realised, it could happen, even now.

I ran around the school looking for him. Then the smell of blood tinted the air. _The school building!_ I ran towards it. I saw that Zero had put his fangs into Yuki. There was no time to hesitate. I pulled up his head by his hair and forced him to release Yuki. I pushed her away and I positioned myself so he could have my blood instead of Yuki. I cringed as I felt the fangs sink deep into my skin. 'Stupid! Why didn't you call out for me, Zero!'

I looked back to Yuki. Her hand held the wound on her neck as the blood trailed down her arm. She looked so fragile and fear was obvious in her eyes. But slowly that changed. The smell of blood…not only my own but Yuki's aroused my thirst. My eyes turned a blood red as I fumbled in my pockets for my blood tablets. 'Yuki. Get away from here. I don't want to hurt you. Go find Kaname. You don't have to stay to watch this.' But she sat there,mesmerised, watching as Zero drank my blood.

Finally he pulled out. I dropped to the floor, landing awkwardly. My hands found the packet of blood tablets and pulled them out. I quickly put them in my mouth dry. I didn't want to strike someone and hurt them. I felt the fangmarks on my neck were healing. I could hear Zero keep repeating, 'I'm sorry.'

Then we heard someone walking up the stairs. We all looked there to see Kaname. I knew what he saw. Yuki and me having blood covering our necks and Zero with blood by his mouth. 'So you've fallen to the bloodlust of beasts. Zero Kiryu' he said as he placed himself in front of Yuki protectively.

I stood up beside Zero. The last few tablets had given me enough strength to stand. But still, I had to lean on Zero. I could feel my knees shaking, begging me to give them a rest.

But something Kaname said made Yuki move in front of Zero, her arms spread out. She said, 'Don't Kaname!' But then, her strength failed her. She fainted into Zero's arms. I looked up to Zero and saw that he was shocked. 'Yuki.' He whispered her name so softly. Kaname picked Yuki up and said to Zero, 'Your thirst must have beeninsatiabble. To have drained her and Tsuki to the point where they can't even stand.' Kaname stared at Zero and said, 'Their blood…was it that delicious?'

I didn't have enough blood tablets, as I felt my vision blurring and felt light-headed. The last thing I knew that I was falling… and then I was caught …

By darkness.


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up in my room, the light flowing in from the windows. The room was dark, and the window was the only sign of light in my world of darkness. I sat up, my head hurting. I found out that I was still in my uniform with blood stains. Memories of last night came to me.

_Zero attacked Yuki…_

I slowly stood up, still feeling a bit shakey. On the bedside table was a glass of water and my box of tablets. As my gaze swept over the box, my hunger for blood awakened and I grabbed the box. Placing 3 tablets in my mouth, I washed them down with the water. I pulled the curtains aside and basked in the light. I looked out the window, reflecting myself on the glass. My eyes…the colour of blood. The sign of the vampire that I have been abused by in my life. I shuddered. I wasn't quite used to that yet.

Then something hit me. Since Zero hated vampires so much, would he kill himself?Or run away from Cross Academy? I quickly placed the glass back on the table and quickly changed into a fresh uniform. Using a wet towel, I wiped the dry blood off my neck and used my nose to make sure that the smell of blood was gone. Then I ran towards Zero's dorm. As I ran, memories of Zero and me came flooding my mind. And Ichiru.

How could he think of killing himself and letting me stay here by myself? Why? Didn't he care about me? Tears touched the rim of my eyes.

As I approached his room, I found the dorm door wide open. I walked in to find nobody in here. I looked around and found that Zero had cleared out his dorm. _Was I too late? Was he gone, leaving me behind at Cross Academy or in the world of the living?_ After that, I sat down on his bed. As I sat, my foot stepped on something. I bent down to pick it up. It was the gun's safety catch. Looking at it, I only realised what he had done. The tears ran down my face. He had taken the gun and he was going to shoot himself away from the school…. and me. My tears kept running, my hands curled up on my lap. The silver curtain of hair hiding myself from the truth of reality.

Zero was …. gone

I then heard footsteps by the door. I looked up, parting the silver curtain, hoping that I was wrong about what had happened.

'Zero!' I ran up and grabbed him hoping that my hands could keep him there. I felt his arms wrap around me into a comforting hug. 'Why? Why? How could you think about killing yourself without thinking about me? Didn't you think that your death would hurt me? The death of the only other person in our family?Would you leave me as the only Kiryuu left?' I cried, the tears staining his shirt. I knew I was blabbering but how couldn't I. This was something that he had to hear. I felt his hand stroke my hair, like he did when we were younger. It was soothing. 'I'm sorry, Tsuki. I'm so sorry.' I just snuggled closer to him and said, 'Just don't do anything like that to me again. Ever.' He held me until I finished crying, stroking my hair and murmuring comforting words.

After the tears started to slow, I looked up. Zero lowered his gaze to meet mine and using his spare hand, he wiped my tears away. 'Promise me that you won't try that again. I don't want to see another one of our family dead.' He nodded and said, 'Promise.' I small smile crept up onto my face and I said,'Anyway, I did promise you that I will be with you always.'

I looked at his face. The one that had been so similar to Ichiru's. That day we lost him to Shizuka but I would never let her take Zero. Or anything. He was all I had left.

We sat down on his bed and Zero's hand reached out to my chin and he angled it so he could see my neck. His fingers lightly touched where he had bitten. 'Are you okay?' He released me gently and I nodded. 'It doesn't hurt.' Zero closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

'How is Yuki?' I had to ask. I hope that she hadn't sustained as much damage. It would reck Zero if Yuki was hurt or killed. She was surrounded by dangers and it was true, her blood did smell sweet. He placed a hand on mHe placed a hand on m shoulder, reassuring me. 'She's fine. She's with the Chairman right now. Don't worry, she's fine.'

But his attention returned to me. 'I'm sorry, Tsuki. I didn't mean to do this to you.'His gaze was sincere and supported his words. I placed one of my hands on to his cheek, like mother used to do when any of us were upset and needed comfort. His hand held the one that was on his cheek. He looked at me with such sad eyes, I knew that he was really upset about the whole thing.

'It's just good that you're alive.'

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**It's Christmas! I'm going overseas for holiday but I'm not allowed to bring my computer along TT^TT. So I won't be updating till next year.**

**I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**See you in 2011**

**~yuki973**


	11. Chapter 10

Yuki had dragged me and Zero to the Chairman the next morning. I was worried because Yuki told me this morning what had happened between them yesterday. I couldn't help but worry. The next thing I knew is that we had arrived at the Chairman's Office. Yuki let go of my hand and knocked on the door. She then moved her hand towards the door knob and opened the door.

We were welcomed by a very hyper Chairman, carrying a Night Class girl's uniform and boy's uniform. I scowled as the Chairman announced, 'Good morning!~ You came at the reight time. Take a look at this! This is Kiryu-kun and Tsuki-chan's Night Class uniform!' I glared. With gritted teeth I growled, 'Chairman…!'

But Zero just lost it. His hand made contact with the Chairman's cheek. I cringed at the loud noise as his hand met with his cheek.

Zero grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards the door. 'Come on Tsuki. We're leaving.' While Zero was pulling me towards the door, Yuki grabbed his other hand and the bow on my uniform, anime crosses on her head. 'Wait a moment, Zero!'she said before turning to the Chairman and said, 'Chairman! Stop provoking him!' The Chairman had a hand over his stinging cheek and said in a slightly pained voice, 'No matter what, I'm still the Chairman!'

He then sighed and said in a gentle voice, 'You look very energetic, Kiryuu, Tsuki.' Zero stopped trying to escape and looked back to the Chairman. 'Well then, Yuuki, did you have something to say to me?' said the Chairman. Yuuki gave a small nod and said, 'Yeah.' She began to talk, 'I know that Zero and Tsuki are not the same as before, but I don't wish for Tsuki _or _Zero to go to the Night Class! Definetely not!'

My face became sad. _To go to the Night Class with Zero and leave Yuki behind…_ I don't think I could do that. _And there will be soooo many vampires._ I felt shivers as that thought passed through my mind.

The Chairman just sighed. 'Hmm…is that so… Not only considering Yuki's objection, Kiryu and Tsuki are still needed as guardians. He put one hand in his pocket and fumbled looking for something. Then he pulled out a small bracelet. 'Yuki, put on this bracelet.' _The symbol on the bracelet…matches Zero's tattoo? And it looks just like…_ Then the Chairman brought out a small letter opener. 'Kiryu, prick your finger.' Zero looked startled and reacted with a 'Huh?' A serious-looking (which is quite rare) Chairman said, 'Just prick it. I need your blood. Don't be suspicious. Just do it!' As Zero pricked his finger, the Chairman sat up on the desk in a very ceremonial style and grabbed Yuki's wrist and Zero's hand.

_Huh? What's going on….?_

I watched over Yuki's shoulder as the Chairman dripped some of Zero's blood onto the symbol of Yuki's bracelet. All three of us were had anime sweatdrops and Yuki started with, 'What..', followed by me, 'Did you..' and finished by Zero, 'Just do?' I looked up at the Chairman and saw he had some crazy stary eyes.

The Chairman began to explain, 'This was a secret technique used by Vampire Hunters to "tame" vampires.' He pulled down Zero's collar to reveal the tattoo and said, 'By touching this to this.' He moved Yuki's arm until the bracelet was pressing on to the tattoo. I saw sparks as the metal met with Zero's skin. Zero was then crashing down onto the floor, some magical daggers pinning him to the ground. Zero stared up in shock. I gasped and said, 'Zero! Are you alright?' Yuki just stood there. She seemed to be shocked herself. The Chairman just said calmly, 'Calm down. He's only been rendered immobile.' He paused for a short while before continuing, 'Yuki. If Zero loses control and tries to bite people, to stop him, you must touch your bracelet to the tattoo on Zero's neck.' Zero asked from where he lay on the floor, 'Can this tattoo supress the vampire transforming process?' The Chairman answered, 'Yes. Even though it can't prevent it completely, it can let you suppress it. That's why I didn't tell you of this method earlier.' He looked at Zero and continued, 'But your vampire instincts have completely awakened. There is no way of turning back.'

I then realised, he only asked for Zero's blood and not mine. 'What about me?' I asked, pointing myself. The Chairman peered at me and said, 'Well…you seem to be in control and for now, there is no need to tame you.' I sighed. All the magic stuff was kinda creepy. 'Anyway, you still have the necklace that I had given you on. It will help you to slow down the reaction to blood.' Zero and Yuki looked at me and I sighed. I pulled out my necklace that the Chairman had given me soon after he had let Zero and me into his family.

Flashback~~

'_Tsuki. You see this necklace, I want you to keep it on, always. Don't take it off at all. It must stay on because it will stop the vampire in you.' I took the necklace hanging between his fingers. I nodded and put the necklace on. As I tucked it underneath my clothes, I said, 'I understand.'_

The Chairman said. 'To protect yourselves. To protect the tranquility of the student's lives. You must not let either the **DAY** class or the **NIGHT** class know of your true identity! This is my condition for letting you remain in the Day Class.'

'Zero will be alright. As long as he does not overly resist, he'll be able to move again' he said to the worried Yuki. 'I'm sorry. I don't wish to do this but…' 'It's alright… like this', interrupted Zero. _His voice…it's so sad… but peaceful._

'From now on, there is something I must do.' The Chairman kneeled beside Zero and said, 'If you really want to drink blood, don't be polite, you're welcome to mine.' I rolled my eyes as he said that and my eyes grew wide when I saw Zero stand up and pound his face into the floor. I didn't quite expect that kind of reaction.

I just stared as Zero started yelling at the Chairman and Yuki grabbing Zero from behind, trying to stop Zero from killing him. I couldn't help it. Everyone stared at me as a giggle escaped my lips. Soon it became a huge fit as I began laughing. 'What?' I managed to say. 'If you see Zero pound somone's head (especially the Chairman's) into the floor, you would think it's pretty funny.' I managed to lighten the mood, soon everyone was laughing.

As I wiped away a tear of joy, I thought: _Maybe now, life will be better._


	12. Chapter 11

As Yuki left to go to class, the Chairman quickly gave us a set of blood tablets. Then we ran to class to avoid being late. 'Why does he always make us meet him in the morning? We always end up late when he does this!' I complained. 'And that means more supplementary classes!', I groaned. Then something unusual caught my eye. I slowed down to a stop and turned to look into the courtyard. Kaname was talking to someone outside the Moon Dorm in broad daylight?

Then Kaname turned around as if he knew I was watching. As he turned, the face of the person he was talking to was revealed. I gasped as my hands went to my face.

_It's him. But he was only in my dream. Now he's a real person? _

Zero turned around and said, 'What's wrong?' I just shook my head. But when I looked out again, they were gone...

When we entered the classroom, I noticed that Yuki wasn't in her place. I felt my breaths come out in puffs and my heart beat was racing. I took a deep breath and told myself to calm down. I sat down in my usual place, one seat down from Yori. Yuki normally sat between us. 'Do you know where Yuki is?'I asked. She shook her head slightly. 'She left before I woke up. I haven't seen her all morning.' You could tell by her voice that she was worried.

I looked up at Zero and I could tell he was troubled. I looked at the door when I heard someone said, 'Excuse me, Tamachi-sensei. There is a note here for Tsuki-san and Zero-san from the Chairman. He wishes them to do an errand for him.' The teacher sighed. This wasn't the first time that we were called out of class to do some of the Chairman's stuff. 'Okay Tsuki-san, Kiryu-kun. You may leave.' We stood up and left, taking the note from the messenger. I could hear the class whispering as we left.

It was strange. If the Chairman wanted to speak with us, wouldn't he just have told us when he gave us the blood tablets? What on earth could just have happened in such a short amount of time?

I was scared to open the note. It was a pink piece of paper that seemed to be covered in little hearts and teddy bears. I passed the note to Zero, shaking. 'You open it. I'm scared to know what crazy thing he wants us to do.' Zero just sighed and opened the note. 'You're being childish again, Tsuki.'

_Tsuki and Zero, my dear children._

_Can you do atiny tiny favour for me?_

_It seems that Yuki has wondered over to the Moon Dorm._

_Be good and help me bring her back please._

_Chairman_

'The Moon Dorm. Why did she go to _there_?' All thoughts of thecreepy, lovey-dovey Chairman left as I ran towards the dorm with Zero by my side. The thought of going to the vampire's lair sent slight shivers down my spine. A quick glance at his face showed me how tense he was. He met my worried glance and that seemed to give him a slight burst of energy, sprinting ahead of me to get closer to the Moon Dorm. His dear Yuki could be in great danger. Suddenly, I burst of pain errupted in my mind, as images began to play in my mind. I tripped and fell to the ground.

_It's that person again…_

_**The young boy who looked out the window. He turned around and said softly, 'Kaname, where are…?'**_

I put out my hand in front of me as I painfully picked myself up. I looked out to see that Zero had stopped and began to turn around to help me. But he stopped when I was kneeling and said, 'I'm okay! Go ahead and get Yuki! I'll meet up with you later!'

He nodded and continued running. I looked at my hands and saw that the scrapes on my hands were bleeding. My eyes stared at the red liquid as it began to pool in my palms. The blood seem to swirled in my hand, teasing my vampire side. The smell of the blood filled my nose and I felt all the sound around me disappearing. I felt my fangs extending in my mouth, slightly grazing my cheek. I felt myself leaning into my hands, the scent of my own blood made me forget everything else. I was alone in a world with just me and my blood.

'Tsuki-chan! Tsuki-chan!' I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

_Huh?_

I turned to see the Chairman. 'Are you alright?' he asked. He pulled out some tissues and wrapped my hands. He helped me stand up and took a good look at my injuries. My knees were scraped but not bleeding and there was a cut along my lower leg. It was only a shallow cut, so the blood dried quickly. My sock was now ripped. I was maddened as they were my nicest pair of school socks that actually stayed up when I walked and I searched the ground for the culprit.

_Found you!_

On the ground was a small sharp stone. I stared at it with hatred in my eyes.

_I will have my revenge on you, Rock!_

I kicked it long and hard and it flew across the ground and into the fountain. I followed the Chairman back to the school infirmary, his hands still covering my bleeding ones. As the Chairman helped to bandage my hands, I realised what happened. I shuddered at the thought.

_Is this how new vampires normally acted or behaved?_

I stared into my lap, and quietly said, 'Thank you. For stopping me. And for helping me.'The Chairman hesitated, before continuing to bandage my hands. 'It's okay, Tsuki. It's okay.'

That was when I began to realise how frightening I, as a vampire, had become.


	13. Chapter 12

I managed to sleep a bit last night but it wasn't enough.

ZzZzZz…

Bonk

'Ow! Ah, that really hurt.' I had been leaning on a tree, sleeping. And then, somehow I had slipped off and hit my head.

I sat back up, rubbing the sore spot on my head. It hurt just by touching it. _Great, here comes another bruise._ I looked around and remembered why I was outside. Our class was having riding lessons. I looked up just in time to see White Lily rear up and kick Yuki in the butt. _Ouch…_ But I couldn't help laugh out a bit. I mean how often do you see a horse kick someone on the rear end?

Then I saw Lily run towards Zero. He had been napping as well. _Damn! Why didn't I think of that?_ Zero had been lying down on the grass. I gently rubbed the new bruise as I watched Zero get up and calm Lily down. As Yuki ran up to talk to Zero, I sighed and got up. My fingers ran through Lily's mane as she brought her own nose into my hair.

I ignored the conversation between Yuki and Zero. Lily was one of my favourite animals here at the Academy. I loved her bossy behaviour and her overprotectiveness. I just whispered kind words as Lily tried for the second time to eat my hair. I glared at the horse until she finally gave up and released my hair. I fingered the length of my hair. It had grown to about my waist. I sighed and thought: _It's time for a haircut._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuki was so excited when she heard that we had to do some shopping. Her jacket flapped as she skipped on the road. 'Ah!' she said, stretching. 'It's been so long since I came out for a walk!' She was happy because Cross Academy restricts the amount of times you can be outside the school grounds. Zero and I had walked behind her, not as excited as Yuki about coming outside. I guess some of Zero's coldness rubbed onto me.

It was great to be out of the uniform and that skirt. I couldn't understand why Yuki had a skirt even now. I was in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve pale blue top. It was way more comfortable than the school uniform.

'Hey guys, I have a errand I have to do. Can I meet you later? I'll buy some of the stuff that the Chairman wanted.' Yuki nodded as she dragged Zero off to some place. I wasn't sure if I should feel happy or sorry for Zero.

I walked to the eastern end of the town and entered a small shop. 'Tsuki-chan! It's been a while since you've come here. Wow! Look how long your hair is!' said a small lady at the desk. I laughed cheerily. 'Well, that's the reason I came here. I was wondering if you could help me get my hair cut.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stood in front of a small coffee shop and wondered if Yuki was really in there. The bags of food hit my knees as I slowly opened the door and walked in. In a small booth I saw Yuki and Zero. I scurried over and stared at Yuki's massive parfait while Zero and Yuki stared at my hair. It was a lot shorter, now just passed my shoulders. 'Hiya. Um…Yuki, are you sure you can finish that all by yourself?' I sat down beside Zero still staring at the icecream.

She nodded and added 'Nice haircut.' I ran my fingers through my hair and said, 'Thanks. It was getting pretty long anyway. And Lily keeps trying to eat it.' But it was strange. Although I had told her to just cut it and not do anything with it, my hair was short, slightly longer than Yuki's. But it was becoming wavier too.

Then I watched in amasement as Yuki ate the whole dessert. All I heard was Zero's comment. 'You sure eat a lot.' Yuki just replied, 'You're irritating.'

Suddenly, this young waitress and student came up to our table and asked Zero and me, 'Sorry to interrupt, but may I know if you are from Cross Academy's Night Class?' When Yuki dropped her spoon onto the table, the waitress exclaimed, 'I'm right! No wonder you seem different from other people!' Yuki stood up from where she sat and said, 'Please wait!'

But the waitress didn't stop. 'Do you know Aido? Heloves to eat sweet things and sometimes he'd come here…' She was cut off when Zero stood up. 'Please help me tell him that he would be welcome back here again!', the waitress added.

Zero walked towards the door. 'I'll go out first.' I replied with an okay, watching him walk off. After apologising to them, Yuki paid for her food and we headed out to the door. As I shut the door of the coffee shop, I heard Yuki say, 'Zero, did you wait long? Are you alright?' But when I heard no reply, I turned and asked Yuki, 'Where do you think he is?'

A trail of bags was left to show us the way. I groaned and passed my bags to Yuki. _When I find you Zero, I'm gonna get back at you for making me carry __**your**__ share of the shopping._The bags were heavy but I managed. 'Okay, let's go.'

As we wondered down the dark alley, I heard Yuki stiffen. I glanced at her hands and saw a slight tremble. It was getting dark really quickly and Yuki was getting frightened. I put one of her hands in mine and smiled at her reassuringly. I don't think it worked.

Will I be able to keep her safe?


	14. Chapter 13

It was getting dark and the reign of the humans was ending while the vampires rose.

'Stay close to me, Yuki.' I heard her shuffle closer to me. I found a small hidden corner by a shabby building. 'Lets put our stuff here, okay?' A soft 'yes'was heard. I turned to face Yuki. She barely managed to answer my question and as she placed her bags down, I saw her arms shaking. I sighed slightly as I wrapped my arms around her shaking body. 'Don't worry, I'll look out for you.'

My hand held hers as we quickly continued to walk down the alley. 'Ouch!' I looked back to see that Yuki had scratched her arm on a loose piece of metal. I watched as the blood spread through her jacket.

The smell was getting to my head. I quickly shook my head to clear it. 'Okay, this is not good,' I said as I quickly stuffed three blood tablets into my mouth. The tablets felt raw in my throat but now wasn't a time to be picky. I started to breathe from my mouth and tried to ignore the sweet scent. 'Give me Artemis and then put pressure on your wound. It should stop the bleeding,' I said as I passed her a packet of tissues. 'O-okay. But what about you? Are you alright?' she asked. I nodded and held Artemis in my hands.

Sparks flew as the metal touched my hands. I scolded myself. Today, I hadn't brought my gloves. Too late now. Then I heard a sound coming from behind us. Releasing Artemis, I blocked the vampire that flew down from the building roof. My teeth clenched as I felt the weight on Artemis. I saw his eyes stare pat me onto Yuki.

'Your blood… It smells delicious. Let me… drink it all.'

I growled, switching his attention to me. 'No. She's mine. I found her first. I get her blood.'I heard Yuki's soft gasp. I glared at the vampire and pushed him back. I saw Zero jump down from above and stand in front of Yuki. Seeing him nod, I changed the angle of Artemis and hit the vampire between his eyes.

He reared back, clutching his wound, the floral design engraved into his skin. I heard Yuki slip to the ground and looked at her, concerned. 'Here,' I said as I passed Artemis to Zero. I sat beside Yuki as Zero stood in front of us. 'Yuki, can you take off your jacket?' She looked at me, scared, but she nodded and slowly took off her jacket. I gently picked up her arm and looked at the scratch. The blood flow was slowing. Taking a tissue, I gently pressed it against the wound.

I turned around to see a cut form straight through the vampire. Surprised, I saw Ichijou-san and Shiki-san. I stood up as Yuki jumped up and said loudly, 'Ah! You're …

The vampire vanished in a mist of fine dust. Ichijou-san clicked his sword into place. 'It's finished.' Shiki sighed in the background and mumbled, 'You don't need me at all.'

Yuki stared and asked curiously, 'Night Class… Ichijou Takuma-senpai and Shiki Senri-senpai… In this sort of place…' She paused, thinking about what she was about to say. 'Why would you come "outside" ?'

As she said those words, I knew exactly why they were there. It was the Vampire Hunter's Association to clean up the mess that the Purebloods had started. Their selfish needs to create vampires from humans and when they weren't needed, disposed like abandoning a pet in the street. It was our job to protect the humans from these wild Level E vampires.

Ichijou placed a finger to his lips. 'Yuki, please quickly go back and treat your wound. Or it will excite our senses.' I took a quick glance at Zero and saw him looking away from Yuki's wound. And her blood. I quickly slipped a blood tablet into my mouth, escaping the view's of the other people.

'If you want to know why we took care of that vampire, come to the Moon Dorm late tonight.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

We all began to walk back. I stood beside Zero, asking him in a whisper about how he was. He just glanced away, slightly angry. I saw little Yuki glancing at us, curiousity obvious on her face. I just gave her a friendly smile and followed the nobles back into Cross Academy.

I took Yuki to the infirmary and waited as the school nurse patched the wound up. As the nurse wrapped up her arm, I thought about what Ichijou said.

During our walk back to the Academy and I could see the determined look on her face. She was going to the Moon Dorm. And there was no way I could convince her not to go there.

'Yuki! I'm going back to my room, ok?' She nodded back and I walked back to my room. As I walked, I heard the giggles of Day Class girls in their room. Since the Moon Dorm weren't having classes today, the girls haven't bothered to ome out and greet them.

I finally made it to my room and took out my key. I heard a click as the lock unfastened and opened the door. I kicked off my trainers and flopped into bed.

I can't believe that we were going _there_.


	15. Chapter 14

Hello erevyone!

Sorry that I haven't submitted anything in a while. I had to finish up all my coursework! TT^TT

So yeah...hope to publish some more stuff soon!

~yuki973

* * *

'Homemade Liver with Fried Veggies, Homemade Steamed Green Veg with Meat, Home made Mince Fish and many others!' The Chairman's face was flushed from cooking. He lifted up his chopsticks and spoon and with a big smile he asked, 'How is it? Nice?'

Only silence was heard as I reached out for another piece of vegetable. The food tasted fine but he didn't have to be overdramatic all the time.

The Chairman turned into his depressed state and moped in the corner. 'Such a rare occasion that the 4 of us are able to gather to eat! I worked hard to make those dishes!'

I just looked at him, one eyebrow raised, before I lost interest and went back to eating.

The Chairman sighed in defeat. 'Nevermind, At leat you guys are eating up.' He then sat himself down and picked up his bowl. 'Nice hair, Tsuki.' I nodded back in response, a small smile on my face.

He looked downwards and asked, 'Did anything happen to you outside?' The whole atmosphere was tense as my eyes widened. We had agreed to not tell the Chairman until Yuki understood what had happened earlier. She was so focused on the fact that Ichijou was there that she forgot that Zero and I were vampire hunters and that we knew why they had killed that vampire. The Chairman glanced up slowly and said slowly, 'Yuki's injury…'

I made a sidelong glance towards Yuki. 'There injuries are…' she began but the words slowed down and eventually faded. She looked uncomfortable and her hand was over the wound as if she was protecting it from prying eyes.

The Chairman suddenly raised his eyebrows. 'Oh, yes, I almost forgot, Zero. Tsuki.' My eyes looked away from Yuki and back at the Chairman. 'Hmm?' The Chairman's hand went into his pocket and grasped two boxes. 'You would have finished those that you guys had, right?'

I reached out to grab a box and slipped into my pocket. I didn't mind the blood tablets. They tasted a bit musty, but I wasn't particularly picky. It was the only thing to keep me in control and not outside on a killing spree.

But I couldn't help notice Zero's hesitation. He hadn't told me how he was going with the blood tablets. I remember from our vampire hunting lessons that a Level E vampire always favoured human blood and that it may affect how they react to blood tablets. Especially if the first blood that vampire had was human. Mine was a blood tablet, fake blood and definitely is not my favourite. But I have not tasted human blood. On the other hand, Zero...

Yuki glanced at the boxes with surprise. Zero glanced at her and smiled. 'Don't worry. This is going to be norm for us.' I smiled as well. She was concerned for us again. I nodded in agreement. Underneath the table, I gently squeezed her hand, hoping she would calm down a little.

But her worried glance never left her eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

I strapped my katana to my back. It had been a long time since I had used her blade. Hogo had been my weapon since I had begun training to be a vampire hunter. Unlike Ichiru and Zero, who preferred guns, I feared them. A gun had saved my life and found me a great family. But it could easily kill anything with just a movement of a finger. The sound of the gun from that day still rings in my memories.

Venatrix lay on the bed. I decided to leave the rod in the room. Hogo was enough.

I met Yuki and Zero in front of the Moon Dormitory. In his hand was Bloody Rose and strapped to Yuki's leg, I could sense Artemis. Yuki was arguing with Zero about him taking his gun until she saw me. 'You have your katana out too?' She sighed and gave up.

The wind blew as we stepped into the Moon Dormitory. We could already feel its eerie aura.

XxXxXxX

Kain had Bloody Rose to his head and Artemis was against Aido's neck. I stood there alone at the back. Yuki and Zero were tenser about this than I was. Hogo lay comfortably in her sheath and I felt that Kain and Aido were no threat, especially since we were on their territory.

'Here to welcome us...vampires?'

Zero's voice was cold, his hate against all vampires still harboured in his heart. But he lowered his gun and we followed Kain and Hanabusa into vampire territory. I could see that seeing so many humans (cough) well, supposedly humans were in their area was making them more alert. Here they can show their real faces. Faces of vampires.

However, there was one vampire who didn't act like it... Ichijou.

He was celebrating on the other side of the court by himself. I began to follow Yuki and Zero when I felt a presence. It felt strange...maybe familiar. I turned around to follow but hesitated. I looked back at Yuki and Zero.

I just shook my head with a smile. What was I thinking about. They'll be fine. With a small nod to Yuki, I walked away from the others and into the woods at the back of the Moon Dorm.

Soon, the noises surrounding me were silent. I could feel the presence become stronger as I walked further into the woods. After walking 5 minutes I found the source of the presence.

It was the stranger that looked a bit like Kaname but was not Kaname.

But I knew exactly who he was.

He was looking at a bunch of flowers on a bush. His hands looked like he wanted to touch them but he stopped. He knew I was there. I pulled my katana from my back and held it out in front of me.

'Takashi. The youngest son of Kuran. What are you doing here?' I demanded. It was unusual to have a pureblood at the Academy by chance. He turned to face me and he smiled. As he smiled, I felt a pang of pain in my head. I ignored it hoping it would go away.

'I came to visit Kaname.' His voice was soft but gentle. The pain started to throb in my mind. His face, his actions, why did they seem familiar? I didn't notice that my hands that held my sword were falling, supported by the ground. A heaviness suddenly landing on my body.

'Without permission from the Chairman?' He chuckled before pulling out a visitor's badge. But I never saw it. The pain in my head had grown, eating away at my head. I couldn't keep my eyes open, my hands grasping my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the pain disappeared. I looked up and saw Takashi, worried.

'Are you alright?' I nodded, barely. I felt his hand gently touched my hair. 'This wasn't meant to be silver.'

He stood up and closed his eyes. 'I think you should find your silver haired friend by the swimming pool. I think he's having a bit of trouble.' _Zero!_ I stood up and grabbed my katana and started running to the swimming pool. What's wrong with Zero? I heard someone yell out, 'Watch yourself!'

I hoped Zero and Yuki are okay, as I ran as fast as I could to the swimming pool.


	16. Chapter 15

_Bang!_

My feet suddenly froze, nearly tripping me. The echo of the bullet resounded within my ears. And a scent of blood. Zero's blood.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

I forced myself to run again, taking me a few minutes to reach the school pool. The smell of blood hit me, causing my throat to feel raw and painful. I brought the sleeves of my jacket over my nose, hoping it would lessen the smell of blood.

I finally take the few steps left to reach the pool. My legs began to feel heavy, fear of what I was about to see. That moment, I heard a voice. One that I haven't heard in a long time.

Master. It was Master's voice.

If Master is here, that means that Zero wasn't in terrible danger. Until I heard, 'Zero, even when you are craving blood…' I couldn't hear the rest. Zero was _craving blood?_ He was becoming a vampire-like too quickly. He should have at least a good 3 years before he drops into Level E. The situation here is too good for Zero to fall to Level E.

The sound of the Chairman's loud voice jolted me back to the scene. 'Why has it turned into this! That's why I say I hate vampire hunters!' He pushed Master's gun back to him and tried to help Yuki and Zero out of the pool.

'Tsuki. Come out. The smell of blood is gone.' The sleeve fell back to my side as I took a deep breath of air. The smell wasn't gone, but it was faint enough for me to ignore it. I joined the others and noticed the traces of red in the water. The smell was getting stronger, I couldn't hide the fact that it was affecting me. The sleeve covered my nose but it was Yuki that alerted me. Her gasp and her stare at my eyes told me that my vampire side was coming out. Zero continued to clutch his wounded shoulder. I caught the Master and the Chairman's eye and took Yuki back to her room.

She was anxious for Zero, revealing to me that he couldn't take blood tablets. When we finally got to the door of her dorm room, I gave her a hug. We had all gotten close in the last couple of years. Especially Yuki and Zero. She looked after him when I wasn't there to watch him.

'He'll be fine. I'll make sure that he'll be okay. Don't worry about it.' Yuki nodded before silently entering her room. She whispered to me softly, 'You be careful too, okay?' I nodded. She couldn't help but worry. That was the kind of person she was.

I left the Sun Dorm and ran towards the Chairman's Office. As I ran, I tried to piece the events as Yuki told it. Zero, once again trying to act strong without my help. Even when we were younger, he would tell Ichiru what was wrong but he never told me everything. Ichiru would tell me as I spent more time with him.

Finally, I made it to the door of the Chairman's Office. My hand reached out for the door handle but stopped, and retreated. I held my hand close to my chest, wondering: _do I have the right to go in?_ This was Zero's decision and I was going to respect that but that wouldn't stop me from listening. I leaned on the wall by the door and listened hard. The door wasn't as solid as first believed, or they were talking loudly. I could hear them.

'Zero, why didn't you tell me that your body couldn't take blood tablets. And Tsuki as well,' the Chairman asked. 'She is worried for you and Yuki is as well. I wished that you would open yourself more. Especially to Tsuki, since you two spent so much time together.' Zero grunted and said harshly, 'It's none of your business.'

'Is it because she isn't family by blood and only be name?', asked Master.

There was a long silence before he said no but I had known Zero long enough to know that he lied.

I felt shocked by his response. I had been part of the Kiryuu family since I was 4 and when he and Ichiru were 6. We grew up in the same house, train together and in his heart, I wasn't truly his family. My mind was in daze and all I knew was that I wanted to get away from Zero.

I ran from the door, not caring if my shoes made a loud noise against the tiled floor. My hands covered the tears that started falling down my face. I heard the door open and somebody calling my name but I didn't care. I just wanted to be far away from Zero. Had he never seen me as family? Were all the smiles and laughter and tears we shared together with or without Ichiru all fake?

Was the one person that I still regarded as family not family at all?

I kept running not watching where I was going. I felt the chilly night air as I ran onto the balcony. I climbed onto the roof of the building. It was difficult climbing up, my tears blurring my vision. I felt my hand reach for the next handhold and felt my fingers meet with the roughness of the bricks. But my hand slipped and never got to grip around the hand hold. I felt a fear as I began to fall backwards into empty space knowing that I would eventually hit the ground.

Still blinded by my tears and heart heavy from broken trust, I felt my body start to fall, wondering what would become of me.


	17. Chapter 16

_It's warm. I felt myself snuggle closer to that warmth. Two strong arms holding me felt safe and secure. I don't want to leave this warmth._

_I want to stay here forever._

The morning sunshine cast through the window and shined weakly above where I slept. I could feel my eyes struggling to open but slowly, I finally managed to open them. My whole body ached and my muscles were numb.

I found my left arm wrapped up in a sling. It was painful and I couldn't move it without it hurting. I struggled to sit up but I couldn't. I awkwardly propped myself up onto my right elbow and tried to find what was stopping me from getting up. Zero lay asleep on my legs and I couldn't help smile at his peaceful face. My smile fell as last night's events rushed back into my mind. I gently eased my legs from under him and stretched. The clock in the guest room read 4:30, too early for Zero to be awake.

I grabbed the blanket that lay folded over his sleeping form. As I adjusted it, my fingers lightly brushed the bandages covering the wound on his shoulder. All his muscles were tense and I could see that even in sleep he was in pain. Sighing, I brought one of the pillows and with difficulty, placed the pillow underneath his shoulder. I could see his muscles finally begin to relax.

I still felt hurt by his words but my body moved on its own to care for Zero. It was always like that, ever since I was little. I remembered the time that Ichiru and Zero were both sick but Mother and Father had to leave for a job. I remember during that time, I stayed up, watching as they slept restlessly and taking care of them. I still remember how worried I was, especially for Ichiru and his poor health.

Zero stirred, shifting a little. His silver hair shifted, leaving an open view of his neck to me. I felt my fangs extend and my face drawing closer to his neck. I was lucky that my left arm bumped into Zero's shoulder, the pain bringing me out of the trance. I quickly went to the night stand where someone had left a glass of water and blood tablets. I forced the tablets down with a large drink of water and slipped down to the floor, panting.

That was close. I nearly attacked Zero.

I finally calmed, focusing on the grain of the wood on the nightstand. My fangs returned to normal teeth and I felt my breathing become more even. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath as I quickly left the guest room and Zero.

The pain in my left arm was lessening as I felt the broken bone in my arm was slowly healing. The blood tablets helped speed up the process. I sat on the floor in the hall, thinking about last night. I shook my head, clearing it off all my thoughts and began making my way to the Chairman's office to see if anyone was there.

I quietly approached the Chairman's room and heard talking. The talking stopped as I grew closer to the door and as my hand reached out for the handle, somebody else opened the door for me. It was the Chairman.

'Tsuki!' The Chairman embraced me, surprising me. I had never seen the Chairman so concerned before. But I couldn't help cringing as the Chairman's body collided with my arm. 'I'm so happy you're alright. I was so worried after hearing about your fall off the roof. It was lucky Takashi was there and caught you.' He then whispered to me, 'Zero looked worried as well when he heard you fell. Please remember that.' I nodded, a little surprised.

As he led me into his office, I saw the Master, Takashi and Kaname all sitting inside. I bowed to Takashi and thanked him for catching me, feeling slightly embarrassed. I then sat down on one of the chairs, finding it odd that 2 Pureblood vampires tolerating the presence of a high-ranked vampire hunter. What was so important?

'Zero will remain in isolation at the school for one more day. His controls over his vampire instincts are weak. I suggest that we have him taken away and have Tsuki help him strengthen his control,' Yagari stated. Kaname shook his head, 'Tsuki is also a fairly young vampire. Although it may seem she has a stronger control, there is a chance that she may strike at any moment.'

Takashi nodded in agreement. 'It is a risky decision.'

I felt the glances of everyone in the room fall onto me. I turned, looking at the decorative carvings on the leg of the chair. They didn't trust my control and to be honest, I didn't either. Especially after what happened this morning.

The room was filled with silence. Zero was also a young vampire, his control will be weak. And the fact that Zero can't take blood tablets. Should I tell them?

'Is there something you can tell us about Zero?' asked the Chairman. I hesitated. Should I tell them and hope they could resolve the problem? But if Zero can't take blood tablets, they would take him away and keep him in isolation. 'No,' I said shakily, 'There isn't anything.'

But it was obvious to the others that I was lying. I feel that it's not my right to reveal his weakness. I glanced upwards at the others. Would they force me to say?

The Chairman cleared his throat. 'I think it would do Tsuki good if we let her train her control for blood on her own in isolation. I have seen what she is able to do on her own and so far, her control is a lot stronger than Zero's. After learning to control her vampire instincts, she would return and teach Zero in turn.' Yagari nodded in agreement.

'Where would she conduct her training?', Takashi asked. The Chairman nodded. 'I have a small cottage in the Shikigami Forest. She can stay there for the time being.' He turned to face me. 'What do you think? It would pull you out of school for 2 months. However, you will become less of a threat and will teach Zero to be less dangerous.'

'And Zero?' I asked, hesitantly. 'I will watch over Zero and Yuki during the 2 months you are gone,' answered Kaname. His eyes lifted from the floor and looked into mine. I could see the sincerity in his eyes and his voice.

The sun now shone strong and its rays made its way through the thick curtains. I could see Takashi and Kaname's eyes narrow at the harsh light.

'We will give you until tomorrow to decide.'


	18. Chapter 17

In my hand was a glass, the ruby liquid swishing about in it as I drank from it. The soft moonlight reflected in the cracks in the glass. I could hear Zero hungrily drinking blood from my neck. I sighed and stared at a photograph sitting on the window ledge of my dorm room.

It was taken shortly after I arrived at the Kiryu house. The first family picture that I remember having. I remembered it vividly. But the first time I entered the Kiryu house was stronger. It was my beginning. The first time I entered the house, I hid behind the dress of the caring woman who found me. My hands clutched and clung to the material of her pants since I was scared to let go. I peered from behind her to look at the two boys in front of me. Exactly the same yet different.

To me, they were the same in appearance but different in personality. Like each only had half the emotions of one being. Zero had a gentle side covered by a mask of anger and Ichiru had a jealous side hidden by a gentle face. In the beginning Zero was jealous that I stayed with his mother, as if I had stolen her from him. However, Ichiru was the one that I grew closer to. He was gentler than Zero, even when he knew at times it was fake, covering up his feelings of anger, jealousy and hate. However, he was never jealous of me capturing his mother's attention. He understood what it was like being lonely and why I desired the company. I took care of Ichiru while Zero was taking lessons and my paperwork to adopt me was still being done.

But that past was gone.

I took another sip, the liquid covering my mouth and throat, cooling the rawness that I had. I sat there, thinking about today's series of events.

Half an hour ago~

I was sitting in the corner of my room with the window open. I had been sitting here all day and even skipped classes thinking about the Chairman's and Takashi's proposal. It was risky and I was scared to be alone with Takashi. As I was eating some snacks, I breeze came in and on the wind was the scent of Yuki's blood. Fearful of having the Night Class attacking any more students or sucking Yuki dry, I took out Hogo and jumped from my dorm window and went to search for the source. Finally, I stood in front of the Guest room's bathroom. Yuki's scent was gone and weakening but the smell of blood was still strong. I pushed the door open and found Zero, his face covered with the remnants of Yuki's blood

20 minutes ago~

'You will not drink blood from Yuki.' I said angrily at him, dragging him away from the shower stall I found him in. I backed him into a wall and glared at him. 'She's a **Human**. She only has a set amount of blood. And she can't replace the blood like we can.' He turned his head away, avoiding my eyes.

I turned his head to focus and sighed. 'Since you don't see me as family,' I felt him cringe under my hands, 'then as a friend, I beg you not to drink any more blood from Yuki.' I looked down and shut my eyes.

'I don't want to see the day where Yuki is on the ground dead because her blood was drained!'

I knew that this really hurt him but if he doesn't stop now, that will be the reality. I looked back up to his face and saw it shocked. 'So, if you can't take blood tablets and you're hungry, you can drink my blood.' I pulled the pack of blood tablets from my pocket and showed it to Zero. 'I can regain the blood that I lose.'

He stared at them and I watched as his violet eyes turning a blood red. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him and watched as his eyes returned to their original colour. I looked around. I had led him to a corridor within the school building. Not a good place to be, especially since the Night Class students are allowed to leave their classroom.

I grabbed his hand and started to take him to my dorm, the only place that I feel it can be safe. As we ran, I caught Kaname looking at me and I looked away. In his eyes, I could see them saying: 'See? Zero will soon be out of control. I knew in my mind that I had to do this. Not only for Zero, but for Yuki as well. I can't have her, one of my best friends, dead because of a rabid Zero. The image of her drained body burned into my mind.

That brought me to where I was now, drinking the musky blood from the glass I was drinking. As I drank in silence, I knew my heart didn't want to do this as I remembered the words of caution that the Chairman told me in secret.

'_Be careful, Tsuki. This process may strengthen your control over your vampire side. But it can also do the reverse. There is a chance that this could bring you closer to becoming Level E.'_

But out of the corner of my eye, I watched Zero drinking my blood. He would become Level E before me. This is the chance I had to take.


	19. Chapter 18

**Blood. I want blood.**

The shackles around my wrist jingled as I struggled. My muscles were tensed and aching, yet I continued to strain against my bonds. My head shook, stretching, hoping that I could just get a taste.

**Give me blood. I want it.**

The chains binding my body to the concrete chair in the middle of the cottage jangle as I try to break free. My head hurt as I was being left without of what I truly needed. I felt myself losing my sanity but I was desperate and I could hear my own snarls echo across the room.

**Give it to me. I want some now.**

Glasses of blood surrounded me on shelves of the shed. The smell of it the blood intoxicated me. It stood there as if it were a temptation. I had the blood in my reach, but I couldn't have it. I was being denied of my only desire.

**I want it. Give it to me NOW.**

Takashi stepped into the dimly candle lit cottage. It was part of the training scheme I had planned. I had been here for 6 days already. But in my mind, that plan was long forgotten. In my mind, there was only one thing I focused on.

My hunger for blood.

Takashi stood in front of me. His collar was down and the first few buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned so I could see the blood from the small wound on his neck drip down. I snarled at him as the sweet untainted smell of his blood floated over to me.

Blood. I wanted that blood.

'Tsuki. There are humans coming through the forest.' He leaned closer to me.

'Innocent humans.'

That made me forget my hunger just for a while, forget the blood. No more innocent blood should be spilt. The image of their bodies durrounded in their own blood flashed in my mind and burned my eyes. I don't want to be a murderer. Like the one that killed the parents that cared for me.

Takashi looked mildly surprised as I desperately clamped my new fangs into my lip and held my breath. I tilted my head back and let the blood from my fresh wound try to coat the rawness in my throat. I was surprised. I had calmed myself down by tricking my own body that I had gotten new blood.

But that didn't last long. I felt the hunger starting to flame up again in my throat. I looked at Takashi frantically, begging him to give me blood, before I became consumed again by my hunger. Understanding what I needed, he quickly undid my bonds and passed me one of the glasses from the shelves.

After I finished one glass, he stopped me from getting a second glass. 'Not yet. You'll feel sick.' I tried to argue with him but I couldn't. The pain in my throat stopped me from talking. As I tried to stand up from the seat I had been sitting on for the last 6 days, I collapsed before I could even stand. I was lucky that Takashi caught me before I lost any more blood.

I felt light headed and on the verge of fainting as he picked me up and took me to the cottage nearby. As I began to drift off, I remembered this warmth. I never had something calm me down so much.

XxXxXxX

The morning sunshine woke me up. I felt so tired and my muscles hurt. The bed felt so comfortable, trying to lure me back to sleep. But I knew I had rested enough.

I managed to sit up, but everything was painful. I placed my feet on the floor and leaned forward. But before I stood up, I remembered the time I was in that chair. I sat there frozen as I recalled those 6 days.

But this worse.

I could see myself from outside my body. My reactions scared me and made me question myself: was that really me? What I saw was a monster, a beast in human form. There was no essence of human in that thing.

'Tsuki?'

I looked up and saw Takashi standing in the shadow of the door. I quickly wiped the few tears that came with my fear and pushed the stray strands of hair behind my ear. 'Good morning, Takashi-san.' He was gentler than I expected, gentler than any vampire I had met.

As I stood up, I felt my muscles fail me and the ground coming towards me at a rapid rate. I closed my eyes and I held my arms out in front of me and braced for impact but I didn't feel anything. When I opened my eyes again, Takashi was on the floor holding me by my waist. His face was covered by the shadow of my body.

I finally realised how close our faces were and I blushed as I struggled to move out of this position. But his arms wrapped firmly around me. 'Please, will you allow me to stay like this a little longer,' he whispered. I relaxed, feeling comfortable. Taking a look at his face, I could see he was at peace.

Soon after, Takashi's hold on me relaxed and he helped me back onto the bed. He quickly shut the curtains behind me and then sat next to me on the bed. 'I'm sorry about that. It's just that you remind me of someone I really cared for when I was younger.'

He stood up and went to back to the door and as he began to close it, he said, 'You should rest now. And please forget what I just did.'

He left me there on the bed confused. When he held me, I had this feeling, on that I cannot use words to explain. But I know one thing. I know I have felt this before and for some reason, I really missed it.


	20. Chapter 19

It took me another 3 days to train myself to trick my body out of thinking I had given it blood. Soon, I had worked up to 10 minutes to find blood before I reverted back. But that should be more than enough time.

I was glad to be going home.I felt relieved and happy. But I was worried about Zero and his state of mind and Yuki and her body. Especially if his state of mind is bad. But I knew that I will miss the time that I spent with Takashi.

I already feel a bond of friendship. But there were little things that looked so familiar. Like the way he brushes his bangs from his face and the way he tilts his head slightly to the side when he was confused. It's like I've seen it all before. And there was that time when he fell asleep, reading, on the couch and my body moved to put on a blanket. That happened when Ichiru fell asleep as well. Its like my body sometimes just moves on its own.

I watched as the autumn leaves fall as we finally reached the school. I could hear the screamings of the girls as they prepared for the event that I tried to avoid: the Dance. "Are you going to the dance?" asked Takashi with a small smile. I returned the smile and shook my head lightly. "I'm really tired after the training." He nodded understandingly and added, "You did a really good job with the training. And you thought of it all by yourself." I noted his hand coming to pat my head and was welcoming it.

But it never touched my head. "Keep your filthy hands away from her," Zero said harshly. Takashi looked at Zero curiously before nodding his head towards me and left. As I watched him leave, I felt a firm hand on my shoulder turn me around. "And where have you been?", he said sarcastically, "You smell like blood and that bloodsucker." I felt the anger stir up inside me. "Well, t_hat_ bloodsucker has volunteered his time to help me _control_ the vampire inside me. And don't be mean to him cause he helped me a lot." I started to walk away but stopped. "I was going to help you but now, I'm not sure."

I walked away, leaving him there and went back to my room. I was unpacking my when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Tsuki?" I breathed out a sigh of relief and opened the door to Yuki. She gave me a hug . "It's good to see you again, Tsuki-chan."

When I released her, I noted the bandage around her neck. But she completely ignored it. "Tsuki, did you do something to your hair? Its starting to wave." I self-consciously touched my hair. She was right. It was starting to wave ever since my haircut. "I don't know why its doing that..."

After helping me unpack, she left to get ready for the Dance. She was really excited, telling me about the dress that Kaname sent to her and I felt happy. She was acting her usual self. I threw myself onto the bed, enjoying its softy goodness. My eyes wandered over to the drawing I had made. It was the boy from my dream. I stood up and picked up to drawing. I kept looking at it and couldn't help think that it looked just like Takashi. Was it really him? I went back to the bed. Maybe my fatigue was making me confused. I was so tired that I fell asleep.

I had another dream. It had been a while since I had this kind of dream:

_A young Takashi sat by the window, watching as the snow as it fell. He turned around and faced Kaname and said softly, "Kaname, where are the two little princesses?" At the word 'princess', Kaname smiled._

But when I woke up, I was tied up to a chair and I was blindfolded. The dream wasn't even in my mind any more.

The room seemed dark and it was drafty. The wind was cold and dry, making it hard to breathe. I shivered as the win blew by me again. Where was I? I stiffened when I heard a door open and the echoing sound of the footsteps of my captor coming closer to me. I tried to edge away from the person and back into the chair.

"It seems you woke up." I felt fangs pierce my skin and cried out in pain. That voice. I shuddered and I felt her smirk against my skin. But my body was paralyzed. I couldn't move or scream for help. I was stuck there, as my brother's murderer drank my blood once more. But she suddenly stopped. I couldn't see but it seemed like she was shocked. She withdrew and whispered some words and shut a door.

My head flopped over in relief as I felt the bonds that held me to the chair became loose. The hands that got rid of the ropes...they felt so familiar. But my mind was still in a state of shock. Shizuka was back.

I fell to the floor, my muscles no longer able to support me. Gentle hands helped me to prop against the wall. Hands that I knew. I grew frightened as the blindfold was taken away from my face. I bright light blinded me.

Who was it?


	21. Chapter 20

_Ever since I first met them, I could never be sure if I would call them the right name. But over time, I discovered a fail safe way to identify which twin was who. I noticed that Zero had small flecks of blue in his lavender eyes and Ichiru had pink. _

"Zero?"

I saw him clench his teeth as he heard that name. He wasn't in his uniform and was wearing clothes I didn't recognise. His hair was also was longer than I remembered. I looked into his lavender eyes. Pink flecks shimmered in his iris. My eyes widened in realisation. I reached out and hugged him close to me.

"Ichiru."

I felt hesitation before he hugged me with equal force. He hid his head in my hair like he used to when he was little. I always tried to hide the fact that I lost Ichiru in my heart, but at that one moment, that moment when he hugged me back, I felt relief and joy. He wasn't dead. My wish as a child came true.

Every time after Zero went to sleep, I would stare out the window and whisper, "Ichiru is **not **dead. He will come back to us." But after saying that for years, they felt like empty words.

Hopeless.

Meaningless.

It was just before the Chairman decided to start Cross Academy did I stop hoping, praying and believing that he could possibly be alive. My heart couldn't take anymore, all I felt was...

disappointment.

But now, he was here in my arms, alive and healthy. Healthier than I had ever seen him. I was just so happy. Tears of joy fell from my eyes. He was here, with me. "I missed you so much. I've been so worried."

He gently released me and I saw his happy smile. His hand shakily reached for my chin and he tilted my head towards him. "Show me." I slowly parted my lips to show my larger than average canines. His face was full of different feelings: anger, sadness and was it jealousy?

Suddenly his hand moved down to my neck and pushed me against the wall. My hands scrambled to try to release the hold on my neck, finding it hard to breathe. As the world became dark, I could hear Shizuka saying: "Well done, Ichiru."

* * *

I woke up to a cold cloth running over the skin of my face. I felt achy and battered and the room was filled with the smell of my blood. My throat felt raw. As my eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, I released I was tied up to a high steel chair underneath a bright light. Although all my wounds had healed, the pain remained. The cloth in Ichiru's hand was stained red with my blood.

"It's been a while, my pet."

I felt my body shiver. It had been a while since I heard that voice being directed to me. I looked up and I could see her silhouette from the door. She held herself as elegantly as she did when I first saw her. And her face. The face that burned into my mind when she ruined the family that saved me.

"It seems that your blood has changed since the time I first met you. Who's blood did you drink?" She walked towards me, the sound of her zori echoing off the floor, making me feel nervous and vulnerable.

She stared at me with her piercing eyes. "I am your master, the one who changed you into a vampire. Now answer me." I felt my brain go numb and words formed.

"I did not drink anyone's blood."

Shizuka grabbed my hair and pulled hard, so my face was in front of hers. "Don't lie to me." Her voice was threatening and menacing. But I wasn't functioning from my own will. She was using her powers as a pureblood.

I stared at her blankly and repeated, "I did not drink anyone's blood."

That angered Shizuka and she swung me by my hair to the ground. I was confused - my blood has changed since she drank from me all those years ago?

"Dispose of her. I have no need for. Do what you wish." I saw Ichiru bow to her loyally and it made me disgusted. But what could I do? I was lying on the floor, bound to a chair.

I was helpless.

Useless.

Even after Ichiru released me and cleaned me up, that thought remained with me. What have I really done to help Ichiru? He was my brother as well. Yet I have done nothing to help him. He was being used like a servant to Shizuka and he still is. I felt terrible. Mom had told me to take care of Ichiru while she wasn't at home, yet I couldn't even fulfil her request.

"I'm sorry about that, Tsuki." He placed his fingers gently on the bruises on my neck. "I can't bring myself to go against her wishes." His eyes looked over his shoulder, away from my eyes, as if he knew that he was in trouble or was doing something wrong. But everything around me was making me confused.

Then a sudden realisation.

"You're in ... love with her?"

As those words left my lips, I felt a flurry of emotions:

anger,

hurt,

sadness.

But one memory stopped all those negative feelings.

_When we were younger, Ichiru, Zero and I would play with the other vampire hunter children. Everyone would be watching Zero as he continued to practice his accuracy. His determination had escalated after the incident with the school nurse, the bandage on his face as evidence. But Zero fascinated all the other children. He was seen as talented._

_And then, I would see Ichiru sitting by himself on the park bench, his eyes longing to have the same attention that Zero was receiving. I would sit next to him on that bench and together we would watch Zero practice._

Ichiru never felt part of the group and didn't feel loved. Sometimes, when mother and father were praising Zero, Ichiru would quietly leave the room.

To have found someone that would direct almost all their attention to Ichiru is, to him, a wish come true.

"I'm happy for you." I saw he was a little surprised.

But his smile was like a small light of hope in my life within this gloomy room.


	22. Chapter 21

I leaned against the cold, stone wall. The warmth from Ichiru had already left my skin.

I had just been reunited with my brother only to have him taken away by the same person who took him 4 years ago. I thought back, finally remembering a part of my memories that I had long thought I had deleted.

I remembered how Shizuka mercilessly stole my blood and injected the poison that purebloods carry. The feeling of the poison circulating around my body, making the surface of my skin hot and melting the surrounding snow.

I remembered hearing Zero's laboured breathing close by, the sound of his teeth grinding against each other. The smell of his blood hanging in the air.

I remembered the sight of the 2 loving people who took me in, dead, surrounded by their own blood. Fear being born in my chest.

I remembered Shizuka, her gown stained by our family's blood, her eyes glowing red. The red tongue that licked the remnants of our blood from our face.

But now I remember Ichiru, unharmed, standing by Shizuka's side, smiling. His small face lit up with joy as his eyes skimmed over the remains of our former parents and the sight of Zero at his weakest. I never knew what his face looked like when he saw me, but I had assumed it had been the same.

The cruel side of Ichiru that suddenly took over the one I knew.

When I saw Ichiru, while he was with me and taking care of me, I could see the side that I knew when I sat with him on his bed, talking about the fun things that we did. I couldn't find the cruel essence in his face, in his touch.

I finally lifted myself up from the ground. I felt weak, needing to place a shaking hand on the wall to support me. I followed the route that Ichiru took when he left me. I placed my hand on the knob on the door where he told me that he had to go and that he promised that I would see him again.

I pushed the door from its frame. There was a long hallway, with weak lighting coming from the single string of bare light bulbs. A sudden burst of cold air blew in, making me shiver. I looked down and realised the state of my ripped and stained uniform.

A sudden pang of pain hit my head and I grabbed my head to try to stop the spinning. There was a pain in my throat, not one from thirst but rather an aftertaste that won't go away. In that one moment, I heard something, or maybe I imagined it by it sounded like someone saying: _Gomenesai_ over and over again.

I didn't know how long I had been walking, and the hallway seemed to be never-ending. I finally met a stairway leading up and willed myself to make it up there. A metal door greeted me at the end. Needing a break, I leaned against the door, savouring its coldness against my tired muscles. A cool breeze blew in and it was laced with the smell of blood. I felt my throat burning up with thirst.

Biting my bottom lip, I let the taste of my own blood temporarily satisfy the rawness of my throat. I was tired and I could feel my lids getting heavier. I never expected this to happen. All this mess with Shizuka, I thought that the cover of that story had long been closed. Why would she be here? She had no interest in me. Zero?

I pulled myself up, using the handle of the door to support me. I opened the door slowly and was surprised. It was a hallway in the Moon Dormitory and I had been in the basement. I shut the door after me and saw the sign on the door: Broom Closet. Thinking with a sad sigh, none of these higher up vampires would even think to clean their rooms.

I saw the door around the next left turn and was about to leave when I smelt something: Shizuka's blood.

I needed to know what she meant that my blood had changed. I hadn't thought anyone's blood would change over their lifetimes. That statement, that one and only mind was creating fearful scenarios in my mind. Was my blood mutating? Was my body going to be okay with this new, _changed_ blood? And this could be my only opportunity to find out.

I staggered up the stairs and dragged myself towards the source of the smell. My throat was burning and even the training couldn't stop this rawness.

The door was just ahead of me. I thought I saw a shadow, but it might have been a dream. The smell of blood was strong, too strong to be only a minor wound. The sound of my heavy breathing filled my ears and I closed my eyes tight in disgust. Disgusted with myself. I had worked myself so hard to try to ask Shizuka to only find her heavily wounded or worse, dead. I felt like curling up and crying.

"Kaname, answer one thing for me. That girl, Tsuki, she wasn't born a human was she?"

I froze.

"No, you're right, she was born a pureblood. But the powers of her blood lay dormant within her, waiting to be revived once more." Takashi's voice.

A pureblood? I'm a pureblood? How could that be?

There were too many questions and my head was spinning. The edges of my sight were blurring before finally turning black.

But as a fell into the unconscious state, I could hear:

_Gomenesai, Aiko-chan._

_Aishiteru_


	23. Chapter 22

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san!"_

"_Where are you?"_

_My voice echoed down the hallway and I could hear the sound of my footsteps as I walked. Where was everyone?_

_I clutched tighter around my bunny toy, a birthday present that Okaa-san got for me. The air around me was filled with the smell of blood, making me feel scared. I followed the scent to a closed door on the left side. I reached up for the door handle, but I was too short. But, as I tried to reach for the handle, the door opened._

"_Aiko-chan, Okaa-san is here."_

_I felt her warm arms wrap around my small body, but as she does that, I feel moisture from her face onto the back of my hand. It was tears, mixed with Otou-san's blood. Her long wavy hair hid my right side from the rest of the room. I then felt a small explosion on the right side and the sound of dust falling on the ground._

"_Aiko-chan, you really a child full of love, and for the 3 years that you were with Okaa-san and Otou-san, you brought love into our lives and we really loved you as well. But we are tired of life. We are old, too old to enjoy the glories of life."_

_I felt her embrace tighten around me, her blood-mixed tears soaking the shoulder of my shirt. I felt confused. What was going on?_

"_Otou-san didn't know how to tell you this and decided to leave first, leaving Okaa-san to explain this to you. He loved you with all his heart but he couldn't muster the courage to tell you that. Just like he couldn't when with me."_

_I could hear her choking on her words._

"_But Okaa-san and Otou-san can't be with you anymore and we're sorry that we can't. Your uncle, will be here to pick you up in an hour, so sit in your bedroom for a while, okay?"_

"_Yes, Okaa-san"_

_She gave me one more squeeze and led me to the door. After a few steps, I heard metal meet flesh and the sudden explosion of the smell of blood._

_I dropped the bunny toy on the floor and ran back. When the light from the hallway shone on Okaa-san, her eyes closed, tears trailing down her face as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Her hands held tightly around the hilt of a sword, blood splashed over her dying body._

_Her eyes opened slightly and I heard her cough. My legs no longer able to take my weight collapsed as I sat paralyzed in the doorway. My eyes couldn't blink, wouldn't blink._

"_G-gomenesai, Aiko-chan"_

_Nothing was missed, nothing, by these eyes of a 3-year old child._

Pant.  
Pant.  
Pant.

I could hear my breathing echo around in the room. What was that? My head began to hurt and no matter what I did, the pain wouldn't go away. I felt myself tearing up at the mental pain and I covered my ears with my hands to try to dim the buzzing sound in my ears.

"Tsuki-chan!"

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and everything stopped, the pain and the buzzing. I slowly lowered my hands and opened my eyes.

I just realised that I was no longer in the hall listening to what Shizuka was trying to say. I was sitting up on a bed with clean clothes on. There was only a shimmer of light from the window as the moonlight tried to reach in through the curtains. It was night.

"Tsuki-chan, are you alright?"

I didn't know what happened. I couldn't move. I heard the voice and wanted to see and meet the one who was staying by my side but another thing clouded my vision and made me paralyzed with fear.

From the edge of the moonlight from the curtains, I could see blood flowing from the edge of the curtain and spreading along the cloth, inch by inch, taking over more of the its fresh whiteness. At the bottom of the ray of moonlight, a puddle of blood had developed and began to flow through the cracks of the wooden floor, moving, creeping, like a large hand, closer towards my bed. A gust of wind pushed the bloody curtains out, making the spray of moonshine greater, showing me how far the bloody mass had spread. My hands clutched at the sheets as I tried with all my might to turn, to shut my eyes and hope it would disappear. But it wouldn't let me.

"Tsuki!"

A mass of brown hair broke my view with the moonlight as I felt the warmth of someone surrounding me. A hand caressed my head, murmuring gentle words in my ear. Like a spell, I felt my muscles relax. The figure pulled away and placed their hands around my face and wiped the stray tears from my face. I could only focus on the concerned, brown eyes. Then I heard something, though it was barely a whisper, but I knew I heard someone say:

"Aiko."

The bonds that were on me had been released and I saw Takashi sitting on the side of the bed in front of me.

"T-takashi?" My voice was hoarse and I had trouble with the syllables. I heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright. You had us all worried, especially Yuki. It's been 5 days." He used one of his hands to move a stray piece of hair from my face. He released me and stood up to leave.

"You look tired, you should rest." He turned around and reached for the doorknob. I looked anxiously at the window before reaching out and catching Takashi's hand as he was leaving. When he turned to look at me with his confused eyes, I felt slightly embarrassed but I was scared.

"Please stay with me. At least until I fall asleep."

He smiled and nodded, helping to wrap the sheets around me. My eyelids yearned for me to go to sleep and I felt safe, knowing he was going to stay.

And his warm hand holding onto mine.


	24. Chapter 23

Hiyo everybody!

I finally got another chapter out…hehe, sorry it took so long. I'll try to write more often, especially when I'm procrastinating for something. ^^

Thankies for reading!

yuki973~~

* * *

_Clang._

_I felt my body tense at the sound of the sword falling onto the tiled floor. The sound echoed within the room and into my ears. Okaa-san's body had finally given way, realising itself into a fine layer of dust on the floor. My frightened eyes scanned the room, finding the dress and the pants that I last saw them in. They're gone. Silence dominated the room and I then realised that I was all alone. _

_There was no noise at all, not even the sound of the wind as it travelled down the hallway. I began to fill the chill in the air but my legs still refused to move from that spot in the doorway. I don't know how much time had passed, but I just sat there, staring out into the emptiness, my mind blank._

_Then, the sound of the grand front door sliding against the cold floor shook me out of my trance. Had it already been an hour? I turned my head so I could see into the hallway as I heard the sound of footsteps come closer and closer towards me. I felt a sudden burst of cold air from outside, making me shiver. The coldness woke my legs up, allowing me to stand up, but shakily._

_There was a man standing there, a man that I didn't know. His brown coat hid a majority of his body and a hat hid his eyes. But his wispy brown hair wasn't familiar at all. Slowly, the man lifted his chin, showing me his cold, hardened, violet eyes._

"_So this is the little princess that was hidden away. I have finally found her."_

_Then, he withdrew his hand from his pocket and took out a gun, pointing the barrel straight at me._

_And I watched in horror as the trigger finger began pulling back._

_BANG!_

BANG

I felt my hands make contact with the floor as the blankets fell onto the ground next to me. I could hear my rough breathing and see my hands were shaking. The sound of a gunshot echoed in my ear, making the chills ripple through my body. I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me, though it couldn't stop the coldness I felt.

The moving shadow of the curtain frightened me, letting any courage I had tried to build up dissipate. In my sudden reaction to the curtain, my shoulder bumped into the bedside table and a piece of paper fluttered down. Hesitantly, I picked up the paper.

_Tsuki_

_The Night Class will be attending a soiree and won't be here tonight. Zero has also been asked to attend as a representative of the Hunter's Association. You were also invited, but seeing your condition, the Chairman has turned down your job._

_Stay safe._

_ Takashi_

Not only did I have a frightening dream, I'm alone. Alone in the Moon Dormitory, just like Aiko was in the mansion. Just as that thought passed through my mind, the dream suddenly replayed in my mind. I clutched the fabric between my fingers, trying with all my might to force the dream to stop. But as I willed it to stop, I noticed something that I hadn't before.

A second person. Shakily, I closed my eyes and I allowed my dream to play onece more and focused on what I needed to see. A vampire. The face of Kuran Haruka, one of the more peace worthy vampires in history. This child, Aiko, was significant enough to me for her to appear in my dreams. Not only that, Kaname and the others were out.

Using one arm, I pulled myself up using the bed and flung the blanket on the bed. Quickly, but quietly, I got up and left the safety of my room and began to approach the grandest room in the entire Moon Dormitory: Kaname's room.

I knew from living with the Kiryuus that lineage was very important within the vampire society. Since Kaname was Haruka's eldest son, he would be in charge of holding the Kuran linage records.

I arrived at the door of his room, the moonlight showing me the delicate details that had been carved into the door. The light also reflected off the door handle, coaxing me to open the door and have its secrets revealed to me. My hand reached out, my fingers wrapping around the cold metal before turning it and pushing the door in.

The room was indeed grand and was laid out with pieces of expensive furniture. A purple couch with a small coffee table drew my eyes to the centre of the room. On the left, at the back of the room was a designed window with the view of the school building. The light pouring in revealed a large desk and several bookshelves lining the wall. Finding a likely place for hiding my intended target, I walked towards the bookshelves. I scanned row after row, bookshelf after bookshelf finding everything but what I wanted. I had gone through all his bookshelves except one, a short one sitting underneath the window.

I sighed, before crouching, and sweeping aside the end of my nightdress to inspect the contents of the short shelf. With a smile, I finally found what I was looking for. As I reached out for the book, another hand grabbed my wrist, stopping any motion that it had. I looked up and found myself staring at Takashi in bewilderment.

"I can't let you see that." He slowly released my wrist, revealing a small ring of red skin. Takashi looked at it guiltily and apologized. I cradled my arm and gently rubbed the tender skin.

"It's alright." Then I remembered why I thought I could pull off this search and get into this room in the first place.

"How come you're not at the soiree with the Night Class?" I noticed the formality with the suit he was wearing and felt a small blush reach my face.

"I had a feeling that a little girl was going to go sneaking in Kaname's room without his permissions and left the soiree early to stop her." He turned his head a little and stifled a laugh at my reaction to 'little girl'. He calmed himself down and held up the Kuran Linage book. "Why do you need this?"

He placed the book lightly in my outreached hands. But as soon as the leather cover touched the skin of my palm, I quickly pushed the book off it. The surface of my hand had been burned, severely. I could smell the burnt skin and see the exposed flesh underneath. The pain was horrible, like it was not only burning the surface of my skin but also burning inside my hand. I clutched my wrist, not knowing what to do. The tears that I tried to hold back and hide suddenly came out, the salty drops falling on the mass of cooked flesh.

Through my blurry vision, I noticed that the book opened, but not in the centre of the book like I expected it to. It was opened at the last couple of pages. Takashi moved the book away before I could get a good look at it so he could examine my hand. But out of the corned of my eye, I watched in fear as blood spurt from the spine of the book and spread over the crisp white pages, like it was growing.

His fingers lightly brushed over my skin and I flinched, closing my eyes to the sudden increase in pain. It was then that I saw it.

I could see but I wasn't sure if my eyes were open of not. There was a girl in a white nightdress, facing her back to me. Her hair was waist long, falling down in beautiful waves of golden brown. But I could see the area was turning red around her, before it inched up and began to swallow her in. I tried to run forward, tried to grab her hand before the redness swallowed her up.

But I didn't make it in time.

She was swallowed by the abyss of blood red and disappeared. In the place she stood was a pair of blood-coloured eyes and fangs, threatening to eat me up.

I stood there frozen in fright. Somebody, anybody, please help me.

I'm afraid. Afraid to be eaten.


	25. Chapter 24

I ran from the fangs, running as fast as I can, the tiled floor felt cold and hurt each time my foot made contact. I didn't look back, but I could feel, sense, that the fangs to were approaching closer and closer. I saw a door ahead, and using a spurt of hidden energy, I sprinted, quickly letting myself in and locking the door after me.

The scenery here was a complete contrast to where I had been. The ground was white, just like the day I met the Kiryuus. I wandered around, watching as small snowflakes fell from the sky. I turned to look around me. The area was flat, I could see out for a long way and there wasn't a tree in sight. As I turned around, I saw a mass of brown, floating in the air to my left. It was the girl from before.

I ran out to try to stop her and this time I made it. I reached out to grab her hand. It was cold, deathly cold. I quickly spun her by her hand and what I saw shocked me, forcing me to let go and to take a few steps back.

From her neck, a river of blood streamed from two points on her neck. The shimmery liquid stained the pure whiteness of her night dress and the loosened bandages that wrapped around her left hand. Her wavy brown hair was damp, and I could hear the blood dripping from the ends of her hair. At her feet, a pool surrounded her, and as she took a step towards me, I could feel a sickly nauseating feeling develop in my stomach as I heard the slapping noise between her feet and her own blood.

But what horrified me the most were her eyes. No longer were there eyeballs in their rightful place. Glassy, crimson orbs filled the socket, not blinking, not moving, just staring straight out at me.

Her bandaged hand reached out, a finger pointed to a place on my chest. I tried to lift my hand to see what she was pointing to but what I saw made my breath stop somewhere in my throat. My left hand was covered with the bloody bandages, the burnt flesh peeking out where the bandage had fallen away. Blood splashed around my feet and when I touched my neck with my fingers, there were 2 holes. My gaze was diverted when her hand waved in front of her chest, revealing an empty cavity where her heart was meant to be.

"_Give me it. Let me drink all your blood and eat your heart. I will gain control over this body once again._"

Her voice. The sound of the words that came from her mouth was the same as the sound of my own. Then the horrible realisation hit me. She was me. The same night dress, the same wounds, everything was almost the same. But she was powerful, a lot more powerful than I could possibly be.

I was scared, and had all the right to be. I backed away, ignoring the squidgy feeling of my blood between my toes. She came closer, sneering at my fear, her long white pointed fangs poking over her lips. Suddenly, she stepped forward but there was something that was in the way. She couldn't come any closer.

For now.

A thin layer of glass now stood between her and me. I looked to the left and right of the glass and I couldn't see where it started or ended. But I could tell that the glass was weakening. Even though the length wasn't shrinking, I could see the top of the glass start to disintegrate into small snowflakes. The glass won't be able to hold her back for long. And it didn't help that she was also pounding her fist on the glass, I could see the glass shake with every hit it took.

I looked around, tears streaming from my eyes. It wouldn't be long before she would get her hands on me and that's what scared me the most. I desperately searched for an exit, anything that would get me away from her. I looked back at the glass and I could see the glass was starting to fracture.

"Tsuki! Tsuki!"

I heard my name floating on the wind. It was Takashi's voice. I looked around for the source, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Then, another door appeared, and without looking back, I ran towards the door, hoping that this was all just a dream.

XxXxXxXxX

"Tsuki!"

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in Takashi's arms. Bouncing off the walls, I could hear the ghost of my screams.

My body was suffering. I was shaking uncontrollably and I felt cold. My breath kept getting stuck in my throat, but maybe that was because I was crying. I felt weak and tired, like I had used up all the energy in that place in my mind. My left hand was still in pain, hidden by a white cloth bandage. Everything back there felt so real, and I was still felt the fear spreading through my body with every beat of my heart.

With the little strength I had, I wrapped my arms around him, trying to calm myself down. But I don't think it was working.

"Please make it stop. Make it all stop. I can't take it anymore."

Soothingly, he stroked my hair. "Shh, it's alright. Don't think about it anymore." I took a deep breath and I tried to stop the tears. Finally, I was well enough to sit by myself, but the shaking didn't stop.

I found myself in a bed in the cottage that I had trained in. Takashi sat at the end of the bed and Kaname was leaning on one of the walls in the room. I could see the Chairman holding his head in his hand on the dining table through the doorway. He looked really stressed. I felt guilty, knowing I was the cause of his anxiety.

Takashi looked at Kaname and he nodded, before walking out the door and taking the Chairman out of the cottage with him. Before the Chairman left, he turned, and I could see his sad face. I was alone, with Takashi.

He held me close again, whispering, "I'll make it all stop. Trust me." I forced out a small nod, before my eyelids closed over my eyes. I felt the neckline of my nightdress move and the familiar wetness on my neck before the pain of fangs biting into my neck. My eyes snapped open as I tried to resist, but it was hopeless.

I sat there as I felt my blood being drained from me. My eyes closed again as tiredness took over, sending me to the world of white once more. On the other side of the glass, I could see the crimson from the orbs were disappearing, revealing lush green eyes. She smiled at me, and I could see, she could be trusted.

Finally, all my blood had been drained and the glass disappeared. But it also caused me and the other girl to collapse on the snow. I couldn't reach her. Then, I felt new energy throbbing through me and I could taste a new blood in my mouth. I stretched and grabbed her hand. I saw a shining light as she disappeared and her strength surged through my body. It was such an exciting feeling.

Then, something went wrong. In my world of snow, I couldn't tell what was happening on the outside. Her strength surged out of me and she rematerialised in front of me, my confusion echoed on her face. Then the white snow began to disappear around us, falling into a dark hole below. Our world of white had turned into a world of darkness.

XxXxXxXxX Takashi's POV

As I drank her blood, she tried to put up some resistance, but after a short while, she gave up, trusting her fragile body to my care. When I was done, I laid her down in my lap, using my fingers to wipe away the dew stray tears. I bit into my hand, filling my mouth with all the blood that it could hold. And then, gently, I placed my lips over hers and let the blood trickle into her mouth. I felt relief as I heard her begin to swallow the blood.

When I was done, I looked down at her, hoping that it had gone as planned. But something had gone wrong. Her eyes were still closed, her face was pale, her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was irregular. I stroked her hair as I was checking what I had done wrong. I could hear Kaname and the Chairman rush in from the doorway behind me.

"What's wrong with her?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I did what you told me to do, Kaname, but it seemed like it didn't work."

I lowered my head so it was covering hers and gently kissed her cheek, letting the tears of guilt I had go. I whispered, "And I don't know when Tsuki- no, Aiko, will ever awaken."

* * *

**Hihi everyone!**

**Since there has been a new development, and Aiko is unable to um… have a point of view, the following chapters will be based on Takashi's viewpoint, okay?**

**yuki973~~**


End file.
